It's a circle of Lifethat never ends
by PoeticxVocalist
Summary: Cass had grown up knowing the Winchesters. John didn't like to work with other hunters very much, but if he had to choose her dad was the one he would call. More often than not her and her sister would be bunking with the Winchester boys. Cass got out, she had a "normal" life...but no hunter can ever REALLY have a "normal" life. This starts after she gets back in.
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam pulled into the Twin Pines motel in Aurora Colorado; a small town that held too big a secret even for them.  
"Let's go have some fun Sammy!"  
"Fun? And WHERE are we supposed to do that Dean?"  
"Oh...I...dunno...maybe at that little joint The Golden Nuggets...'where you dig deep enough, everyone wins." He replied with his chipper, yet devious smile.  
"You mean the strip joint we drove by...I'm pretty sure when they say 'dig deep enough' they mean into your wallet."  
"Well then I guess I'm gonna win A LOT because my wallet is PRETTY deep."  
And with a smirk he whisked on his jacket and was out the door.  
Sam sighed and shook his head half laughing at his brother and the other feeling sorry for his deep need to fill his void since losing Lisa and Ben.

Dean walked into The Golden Nuggets breathing hot breath on his hands in an attempt to warm up.  
"I can help you warm right up honey." A blonde about 5' 6" was more than eager to get Dean to dig deep and normally he would for such a girl; but since losing Lisa... He only had one preference.  
"Actually sweetheart...I was looking for someone with darker hair and lighter eyes."  
"Well then...I know JUST the girl for ya." The blonde was less than happy to guide to him a private room, but the girls help each other out when they can. Not what a guy is looking for, they send him to someone who is...for a cut of the profit of course.  
Dean knew what type of a room he was in. One where the girl dances in a glass boxed room in front of him and if he likes what he sees, he can dig even deeper to get a closer view.  
A girl with dark auburn hair came out. He could have sworn it had a purple tint, but couldn't be sure due to the lighting. Not exactly what he had in mind, but something about this woman had him entranced. From the way she swayed her hips to her hazel eyes, he was lost in watching her.  
She started peeling off her leather pants and as they started to get past her thigh he noticed a rather large tattoo...then it him.  
"Cass?!"  
The woman stopped dancing abruptly and actually took a good look at the guy she was getting to dig for her.  
"Dean?!...Wha...What are you doing here?!"  
"Me?! What are YOU doing here?!...does Eric know you're here?!"  
A look of deep pain flashed across Cass's face.  
Dean recognized it from once before.  
"Cass...I think we need to talk."  
"I get off at 3."  
"I'm staying at the Twin Pines Motel. I'll see you there after you get off."  
Dean paid extra and headed back to the motel finding it hard to believe who he just ran into and where of all places...for her.

Cass couldn't believe it. And of course he's the same old protective Dean barking orders right from the start. She collected her dues and headed out if the room.  
"Hey! Don't forget my cut! I gave him up to you after all." Sugar Doll actually wasn't as sweet as her stage name and was always jealous of Cass and how after only being there for a couple days she was already one of the most popular requested girls in the joint.  
"Yeah, yeah. Here"  
"A 'thank you' would be appreciated too!"  
Cass just walked off with her middle finger high in the air ready to just perform her slot, HOPEFULLY have time to shower, and go see Dean.

It was a little after 3AM when Dean heard a knock on the door. He swung it open to find Cass in a  
much different attire of jeans, snow boots, and a typical heavy duty cold weather jacket.  
"What? Too cold for leather pants outside?"  
"Don't be such a jerk right from the get, would ya?"  
"For the record, you look hot in anything, BUT...was really enjoying those leather pants. "  
"Look, are you just wanting to get into my pants or what? I could've made more just doing so with you at the club."  
"You ACTUALLY DO THAT?!"  
"It was a joke Dean! Gawd! I know we haven't seen each other in forever, but I would hope you know me well enough to know I have more self respect than that!"  
Dean let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry... And no, that's not why I asked you here. I asked you to ask you WHY you're here."  
"I've been working on a vampire's nest case. Why are YOU here?"  
"Same thing. Me and Sammy caught wind if it, but didn't know anyone else was working on it...and what does working at a strip joint have to do with it?"  
"A girl's gotta eat, have a roof over head, and gas in her tank, right?"  
"Why not just do the credit fraud or pool shark it?...why this?"  
"I'm not much of a pool shark anymore still rusty. And I feel my karma has caught up enough with me for the fraud in the past."  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
"You mean Helen didn't tell you...?"  
"Helen...Helen's been dead for years...Jo too..."  
"WHAT!? WHEN?! HOW?!"  
"How long have you been back in Cass? "  
"Just a little over half a year...but I've been keeping to myself...I haven't even contacted Bobby."  
"We were battling Satan and...and they didn't make it...but they went out fighting."  
"Of course they would...I'm so sorry Dean."  
"Thanks, but don't be. It was years ago and long in the past...what was she supposed to tell me?"  
"She wasn't SUPPOSED to tell you anything. I know she would have, but you guys obviously had enough on your plate already..."  
Cass cast down her head as tears started to well in her eyes, hoping she could keep it together, but before she had a chance to try to regain herself, Dean swept her into an embrace and she broke. Tears flowed out of control even a years after the incident. But is one to ever REALLY be ok after such a loss?  
"Shhh...it's ok Cass. Whatever it is. I'm here now and I'm so sorry I wasn't sooner." Dean had a horrific idea pop in his head. One he wished was so impossible, he wouldn't have been able to come  
up with it all. Before he could swipe it from his mind, Cass confirmed his worst thoughts.  
"You know the ONLY way I would ever get back into this, was if I lost everything that was keeping me out..."  
"Cass...I'm so sorry...I can't honestly say I know exactly what you're going through, but..." At this point Dean has to hold himself together. Still thinking of Lisa and Ben gets to him and Cass was the only person he could ever open up to, but right now she needed him to be strong.  
"...But...I have a pretty good idea..."  
Cass wiped her face and rubbed her nose on her sleeve. "Wanna talk about it?"  
"...yes, but not right now...do you wanna talk about it?"  
Cass shook her head, "I'm not ready to…"  
"Well then let's get some sleep then."  
"Okay."  
They moved into the bedroom and Cass saw Sam fast asleep on the other bed.  
"I can go back to my hotel."  
"And miss out on sleeping with me?...I don't think so."  
Cass let out a light laugh and a smile flashed across her face only to fade away again.  
Dean laid in the bed. "Come on. Hop in and get comfortable. We used to do that no problem together," he said with a cheezy grin.  
A smirk on her face she replied with "Yeah, I remember...move over Winchester. I'm coming in."  
With that she slipped off her shoes, pants, and jacket to be left in her underwear and a tank top. Dean couldn't help but start to think back to watching her at the club and a few other nights they've shared in the past.  
"Glad you're so happy to see me Dean."  
"Shut it little lady." And with that he wrapped around her and they both drifted off with the most ease either one of them have had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean woke up to find Sam staring at Cass on the bed with a look of disbelief.  
"Morning Sammy."  
"Morning Sammy?!...That's all you have to say when I wake up to not only find a woman in your bed, but not just ANY woman...but CASS?!"  
"Well it's good to see you too Sam," Cass replied as she rubbed the sand out of her eyes.  
Cass got out of bed and walked over to embrace Sam and place a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Of course it's good to see you...but...what are you doing here?"  
"Same thing you guys are. Going after the nest."  
"We didn't know anyone else was working on it...wait...why are you working on it...what does Eric have to say about it?"  
That look of deep pain embedded itself on her face once again.  
"About that...I guess since you're both here I'll tell you so I don't have to repeat it so many times. It's hard enough to say it all..."  
"Take your time," Dean said as he gripped her to sit back on the bed next to him with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.  
"I...it...they..." *Come on Cass...you can do this. It's not going to get any better 'til you start talking about it*  
"My past caught up and killed them..."  
"Them?...Who's them? I thought it was just you and Eric," Sam asked.  
Dean knew differently. Dean knew Cass and Eric had had a child together, a daughter. He didn't tell Sam because he didn't want Sam to know he was still checking up on Cass at the time...but that was a little over 3yrs ago...  
"I had a daughter with Eric. I had a family, a house, a pet dog. I had a 'normal' life...but I should've known it wasn't real. That it wouldn't last. That it was something I just couldn't have...it's my fault...it's my fault Eric's dead...and my poor little Lily...she was just over 4yrs old...and I killed her!"  
Cass was crying uncontrollably. Dean took her in his arms and started to rock her back and forth.  
"Don't say that Cass. It's NOT your fault...how could you have known anything was coming after you? You had been out for so long." Sam was trying his best to console her, knowing all too well nothing would, but time.  
"I just should've known! Who as a hunter EVER has gotten out to live a happy 'normal' life?! Let alone get out alive?!"  
"It's not your fault. I know you still all that you could to try to keep them safe without Eric knowing...salt barriers, devil's traps, amulets, whatever he wouldn't notice too much."  
"Yeah...I did..."  
"So what was it that got them...what happened?"  
"I don't know...that's what I'm trying to figure out...it was a demon I know that much from the sulfur, but I have no idea who. And trying to go down my list of kills for who would want revenge is a little long to even get any clue."  
Cass sounded exhausted and felt even more exhausted. She snuggled into Dean's chest just wanting to disappear and go back to before she tried to get out. Stop herself from doing so...No! She thought. She wouldn't trade a single memory a single moment she had with Eric and their beautiful Lily for anything...but she will have her revenge.  
"Why don't you go back to sleep while Sam and I go get some food...you hungry?"  
"No, but I know I should eat...can you get me a bagel and some fruit?"  
"Sure thing sweetheart," Dean replied as he laid her back down the bed, placed a quick kiss on her forehead before he dragged Sammy out of the room.

"I know that look on your face Dean...what crazy idea do you have now?...I know I'm not going to like it so just spill it."  
Dean let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't make a deal with a crossroads demon. Cass would never forgive him no matter what the deal. He just wished she had even the slightest of clues as to who did this.  
"I want to help her get her revenge."  
"And how are we going to do that? She doesn't have the slightest clue where to start."  
"I do."  
"I swear if I see you even CLOSE to any crossroads!"  
"Cool your jets! I know she would bring me back just to kill me herself if I did that...I was just thinking of how right before our trail went cold looking for who killed Lisa and Ben the last demon we questioned had something about how his boss was busy getting his scores even..What if what she's looking for is the same thing we are?"  
"That is an idea...a complex idea for you...your head hurt?"  
"Shut up and let's go get some food. I'm starving."  
"When are you not?"  
Dean shot Sam a look across the car as he cranked up the music and headed to the diner to get some food.

They returned to the motel to find Cass still asleep.  
"So what do we do?" Sam asked.  
"What do you mean 'what do we do'?"  
"Are we taking her with us now?...will she even be ok with that if we offered?...what do we do?"  
"Of course we offer for her to go with us. Why wouldn't I? Especially after what she's been through and what she's after. Not anything I want to leave her to face on her own."  
"Ok...but will she be ok with it?...Have you told her about Lisa and Ben?..."  
"No...it's not something she needs to deal with on top of everything else."  
"Come on Dean! You BOTH need someone to talk to and not just anyone, but someone who can understand...you don't talk to even me about it...you used to talk to Cass about everything...It honestly made me jealous. But at the same time I understood. You guys had more in common than we did. You and her were old enough to remember your moms before they died. You both had to practically raise younger siblings...I get it. So don't shut her out now when you both need each other more than ever."  
Just as Dean was about to respond Cass came out of the bedroom.  
"Hey..."  
"Morning sunshine. Your bagel and fruit await. "  
Cass took a seat at the small table in the kitchen as the boys pulled out their food. Sam of course had a healthier option of pancakes, eggs, and fruit while Dean had a clogged artery begging for mercy of Extra extra crispy bacon, pancakes, steak, more bacon, and eggs.  
"Jeeze Dean...how are you even still breathing?...aren't your arteries blockaded by now?"  
"I bet I could still out work you honey," he replied with a wink as he took a swig of orange juice.  
"Oh I dunno...I'd like to see you try," she replied taking a bite of her bagel ferociously.  
"Well...you guys can settle this tonight when we take on the nest." Sam said enjoying their banter.  
"Why wait 'til tonight? Let's go right now. Better to attack during the day anyways." Cass was anxious to go and get to kill something. Let some of her anger and frustration out.  
"Saddle up then," Sam said.  
Dean took the rest of his bacon to go as they headed out the door.

Cass led them to where she had located the nest, a little cabin just a few miles away from the more recent attacks. Good hide out for skiing season and since they don't get cold, attacking is easy for them when their prey is too cold to move much and accidents are pretty common.  
"Ok. Who gets to go through the front and who calls back door?...Dean...don't."  
Dean had a look of fake shock on his face. "Well I never!"  
"Uh huh...suuuurrre...Sam, you go around back, Dean you take the front, and I'll look for an open window. Take them from all sides."  
"Well yes sir!...Jeeze when did you get so bossy lady?"  
Cass stepped over to Dean seductively, a look of purpose in her eyes. Dean didn't move as he watched intently as she got inches from his face.  
"I got 'bossy' when I had to..." she whispered as she flicked her eyes to graze down his body and back up.  
Dean swallowed hard once again trying not to get excited or feel intimidated by her, "...ok then...ready to go?..."  
Sam couldn't help but get a smile on his face. Not even a full 24hrs and just them being together had started to make a huge difference in Dean's attitude.

Sam peeked inside the windows not seeing anyone inside. He moved on to pick the lock of the back door. He proceeded to walk into what looked like a kitchen. He heard a creak in the floor boards from the next room. Sam put his back up against the wall behind the door waiting for whoever or whatever it was to come through. Slowly the door opened. Sam held his breath ready to strike.

Dean scoped out the front room before picking the lock and slowly and quietly as possible entered the cabin. Looking around he didn't see any signs of anyone even inhabiting the cabin. Not that vampires would actually NEED to use it very much. He decided to move further into the cabin. He saw only two options and picked the door on the right. Blade held steady in his hands, he advanced and slowly pushed the door open.

Cass of course chose a window right into a bedroom where of course at least 3 of the vampires were sleeping. She knew there had to be at least 2 or 3 more somewhere in the house. She saw that if she managed to open the window, she could still creep in quietly. Thankfully the window was easier to open than she thought it would be. Slowly she lifted herself to be sitting in the window. Trying to get a better look around the room, when one of the vampires tossed in their sleep, Cass held her breath. The vampire just rolled over onto his other side and she was able to release her breath. She stepped one foot into the room and brought herself fully inside. She tried to analyze which would be the best order to attack. Two on the bed and one on the sofa, before she could decide the door started to open. She lifted her blade ready to strike, but relaxed when she saw it was Dean.

The door opened and before the vamp had a chance Sam swung his blade and beheaded the vamp in one shot. He wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve and decided to see where Dean and Cass were.

Dean signaled to Cass to take the one on the sofa and he would take the two on the bed. Cass rolled her eyes KNOWING Dean would take the two over the one, not trusting her to be able to handle it on her own. Dean mouthed counting down from 3…2…1…They both swung their blades each beheading a vampire. In a flash the third was up and had grabbed Cass holding her in front of himself.  
"Not so tough now are you hunter?"  
"You have no clue," replied Cass she flung herself and the vamp into the wall behind him. His grip faltered enough for her to get lose and swing her blade and end it all before even more trouble began.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Have enough strength to move you and a VAMP into the wall like that?"  
"He was caught off guard, that's all."  
"Cass…there's something you're not telling me…"  
"Yeah, well there's something you're not telling me either…A LOT actually…so how about when we're in a better spot to talk we do so, but we're kinda in a vampire's nest and I don't feel COMORTABLE doing so here!"  
Before Dean could respond Sam walked in.  
"I think I heard something downstairs. Come on, let's go check it out."  
Dean gave Cass a 'we're not done here look' and Sam looked confused.  
"Everything alright," Sam asked Cass as Dean left the room.  
"Just peachy. Just like old times right before I left."  
Remembering to how things were right before Cass left, he knew this couldn't be good, but they had more important things to handle first…like getting out of this nest alive.

They all proceeded downstairs to see two more vamps passed out on sleeping bags and in between them was a young girl still in her winter gear gagged and tied to the chair. Dean started to move towards her, when Sam grabbed his arm.  
"They fed on her, who's to say they didn't feed her back?"  
"Fine, Sam and I will take the two vamps and Cass, you check on the girl. Got it?"  
Sam and Dean positioned themselves to be standing on either side of the vamps and dropped their blades as Cass started to untie the girl.  
"Well that was almost a little too easy," Dean said.  
Before he could even stick his foot in his mouth, he saw that the girl and Cass were missing.  
"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he tried to see any trace as to where they may have gone.  
"They couldn't have gotten far," Sam said.  
They heard a clash and a scream upstairs.  
"You bitch! You killed them! You killed ALL of them!"  
"What's it to you, they just made you."  
"They promised me eternal life! They promised me revenge! NOW! Now I can't have any of it!"  
She threw Cass into the wall.  
"Sorry to ruin your life bitch, but it's not like anyone has it all that easy."  
The vamp picked Cass up by her throat and held her up against the wall.  
"Aw, rough life? Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."  
"I don't think so bitch!" And with that Dean drove a wooden steak through her heart from behind.  
Cass fell to the ground choking trying to breathe again.  
"Come on, let's get back to the motel," Sam suggested as he helped Dean get Cass up and guide her back to the car.

It was a quiet, uneasy, tension filled ride back to the motel. Sam kept looking between Dean and Cass, seeing them both trying to avoid making eye contact between them.  
"I think I'm gonna go for a walk when we get back. You both seem to have something you need to talk about…"  
"Sam…you don't..."  
"Yes, that would be a PERECT idea Sam." Dean interjected before Cass could convince him to say. They had A LOT to discuss. But what would he divulge to her? Everything, or only what she NEEDED to know…but wasn't that everything anyways?


	3. Chapter 3

They had been staring at each other across the space between the beds for what felt like hours.  
"Sam is going to have to be let back in the room at some point," Cass said just wanting to get it over with already.  
"Well then I suggest you start talking sweetheart."  
"Me? Why do I have to start? You have more to spill than I do."  
"All the more reason for you to start."  
Cass let out a defeated sigh knowing he was right, but she was worried that if she spilled first, he wouldn't tell her anything.  
"One ONE condition, you tell me EVERYTHING...or else I'll just hear it all from Sam. Now who would you rather I hear it from? You or him?"  
Dean didn't WANT to tell her everything, but would rather she hear it from.  
"Fine, deal. Now start spilling about how you had inhuman strength for a moment and whatever else that might entail."  
"I...I had a friend cast a spell..."  
"Jesus Cass! What the hell are you thinking?! A spell?! What possessed you to even THINK of doing such a thing?!"  
"Oh...I dunno! Maybe the fact that I just lost my husband and child and wanted enough strength to get my revenge! I'm only one person, I needed to be stronger to take this on by myself!"  
"What made you think you EVER had to deal with this alone! I was...we were only a phone call away!"  
"I had no idea if you would even remember me, let alone have the time to help me. You are the infamous Winchester boys remember? And from how much you seem to be hiding from me, I have a feeling you're even more infamous."  
"What did you sacrifice or deal to make the spell complete?"  
"I had nothing to give...but my friend...without me knowing it, she made the ultimate sacrifice...herself. I hadn't talked to her in years, showed up at her door completely broken and she told me it would cost me nothing. I had no idea what she would be paying instead. She made me promise not to make it all for nothing and have my revenge. And then live my life however I wanted. Hunting or trying to settle down again. I told her I didn't know about trying to settle down again, but that if it were possible and I really wanted to, I would give it my best shot...I thought about all my options. Demons, suicide, but nothing would have been fine in Eric or Lily's eyes. And if I made any deals, I would truly never see them again being sent to hell...Knowing they HAVE to be in a better place...right?"  
"I'm sure they are Cass." Dean really had no clue.  
"Thanks. I needed to hear that even though you don't sound so sure...so what's your big secret...or secrets rather?"  
"You sure you really wanna know?"  
"No, but if I'm really going to get back into this and be doing so with you guys, I need to know." She looked at him intently. She knew there were things he really didn't want to share, but she could always tell when he was lying, so she could call his bluff if he even tried.  
Dean let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, not knowing where to start. "Where do I start?"  
"How about from the day I left and you didn't even try to stop me."

******  
Dean could hear the hurt in her voice. It's not like he WANTED to give her up without a fight, but he knew how badly she wanted a "normal" life, a kid, a house, the whole shebang; and being a Winchester, he knew he couldn't give it to her no matter how much he may have wanted to.  
"I never wanted to let you go. You know I could never have given you what you had. And I would say I wish I could go back and never let you leave, but I would never want to take away from you what had...even if it was for a short while." He let out an exasperated sigh. "From the day you left our lives...they only got more complicated..."  
Hours later filled with tons of questions, frustration, and laughs thrown in, Cass was almost all caught up.  
"There's one more thing I need to tell you...you know how I said I could kind of understand how you felt losing Eric and Lily...well...I tried to have a normal life myself after Sam went in the pit.."  
Cass tried her hardest to not look that he could try with someone else, but not with her. But she did have Eric and Lily, and he knew that. So she couldn't be too upset, but it still hurt none the less.  
"Who was she?"  
"Her name's Lisa and I met her a long time ago. She ended up being a part of a case...a couple of times. She has a son named Ben. Reminded me a lot of myself as a young kid."  
"...WAS he yours?..." Cass was afraid to ask the question, but she had to know.  
"Lisa told me he wasn't, but I do still wonder sometimes..."  
"Would you want him to be?"  
Dean sighed not sure how to answer that. Deep down he did want the "normal" life as well, but had come to realize that as long as there were demons and angels running amok, it just wasn't possible.  
"I did...I guess I still kinda do. But after the demons went after them to get back at me...Lisa almost died...Cas healed her...and I asked him to erase their memory of me. They wouldn't be able to live with me around or with the memory of me haunting them...it's better this way."  
Cass sat down next to him wrapping one arm around his shoulder and cupped his chin the other to have him look at her.  
"You of all the people that I know deserve to be happy and have a wife and child and a place to call home...I'm sorry it didn't work out...I...I don't know what's worse. Losing someone you love to death or to lose them like you did and know they're still out there, but you can't see them again or even call them...I'm so sorry Dean."  
Dean started to have tears escape his eyes and tried to push Cass of of him, but she only held onto him tighter and pulled him down to lay with his head on top of her chest as he cried. She held him close and ran her fingers through his hair.  
"It's ok Dean. Let it out. I can only imagine how long you've been holding this all in."  
"For too long...I'm sorry Cass...I'm so sorry..."  
"Sorry for what?"  
"That I let you go, sorry that what happened to you happened, and I'm sorry that I age a chance of having a normal life with someone else when I wouldn't even try with you when you wanted to..."  
"Dean, stop. You don't have to apologize for that. It was a different time in our lives. I'm not going to lie that it doesn't hurt a little, but at the same time, I'm so happy that you had the chance to experience it."  
"I missed you so much Cass."  
"I missed you too."  
Dean propped himself up on one elbow as he looked down at Cass. Her hazel eyes catching the light, but they so much more pain than he ever saw in them before. He wished he could take it all away. Make her smile shine through her eyes again. She still had her nose and snake bites pierced. Even as a mom she kept her youth. Purple tinted hair, tattoos. He wanted to hiss her. To escape into a different world. One that he once shared with her and her alone.

Cass saw the look in his eyes. She knew he wanted what she wanted just as much. But she didn't want either one of them to be the rebound for the other. Not that she honestly believed they could be just that to each other. So without any further hesitation she lifer her head up to softly place her lips on his.  
Dean was taken a little bit by surprise at first, but wasted no time welcoming her lips with his.  
She nipped and tugged on his lower lip receiving a growl as a reminder that that drives him wild. He wrapped his arm around her from underneath and flipped them over so she was on top of him now. She sat straddling his hips looking down at him.  
"What? No playtime tonight?"  
She rolled her eyes with a smirk remembering his code word for whenever he wanted to have sex, but try to hide it from their dads.  
"You know I would love to, but it's been a really long day and I know I need energy for that...and that I just don't have right now Mister Winchester."  
"Alright fine...BUT you owe me."  
"Oh? I do, do I?"  
"Mmmhhhmm." Dean placed a quick kiss on her forehead before wrapping around her to fall off to sleep.

Sam walked into the room late into the night to find them sound asleep wrapped up in each other. He felt more relaxed. He didn't even realize how stressed he felt over Cass being back, Dean holding back his emotions, and a lot of unanswered questions. He got himself comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

Reviews are appreciated. First fanfic in awhile, so I feel a little rusty. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

(Cass's dream)  
She was in just another run down motel with 2 beds, a basic kitchen, and tiny tv. Her sister Emmi and Sam were watching tv while her and Dean were tring to fix something for food. Spaghetti-O's and some bread and butter. It wasn't much, but for 10yr olds living in a motel, it was a small feast.  
"Can you set the table Dean?"  
"That's what girls are for. To cook, clean, and set the table."  
"Dean Winchester if you don't set that table right now..."  
"And what do you think you're going to do about it?"  
Cass quickly swept her leg down and up behind his legs to knock him off his feet before jumping on top of him.  
"Or else I'll kiss you!"  
"Gross! Don't do it!"  
"Are you going to set the table then?"  
"No! You can't make me!"  
Without responding back she kissed Dean with a quick peck on his lips.  
Dean laid there frozen. It was his first kiss. He wasn't expecting her to actually go through with it, but at the same time kinda wanted her to. He had had a crush on her ever since they first met three years ago.  
She couldn't believe she actually just kissed him. She's always had a crush on him, but she ever surprised herself actually going through with it. She got up off of him and went to go check on the food on the stove.  
"Ew!" yelled Emmi.  
"Yuck! Now you have cooties!" Sam yelled.  
"Shut up Sam!" Dean got himself up and started to charge at his brother 'til Emmi steppyed in the way.  
"Nuh-uh. You leave him alone and go set the table!"  
"I didn't listen to your sister. What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"  
"Deeeannn!" Cass stood there with her arms crosed looking at him with a sour expression on her face.  
"Fine..." he replied grunting and mumbling under his breath the whole time he set the table.  
The whole time they were eating neither Cass nor Dean could stop thinking about the kiss. No matter how small and no matter how young they were, both felt it was the beginning to something bigger...or so they hoped.

Cass woke up to slowly open her eyes and hear Sam and Dean arguing in the next room.  
"We can't go Dean! Even if it IS what we're looking for, we have NO idea what it is or how to kill it! It would be a suicide mission!"  
"It's obviously something we've faced before if it's out for revenge, so I'm sure we can kill it again."  
"Dean..." Sam stopped abruptly seeing Cass standing in the doorway.  
"Het..did we wake you?" Sam asked scratching his head hoping to look innocent and hoping she didn't hear what they were talking about.  
"I can see both of your points...BUT...I'm with Dean. I say we go see what we're up against."  
"This thing has been quiet for how long and it just 'coincidentally' happens to be active not far from us? PLEASE tell me this sounds like a possible trap to you..." Sam couldn't believe how irrational Cass was being, Dean he expected, but not her.  
"It does...but we need to at least try!" She yelled back getting more and more frustrated by the second.  
"You're not going Cass. How many REAL hunts have you been on since you've been back? I mean like deomns, worse stuff than a ghost or poltergeist, or vampires. Which I still can't believe you were going to take on a whole nest by yourself." Sam looked at her with every intent of trying to stop ANYONE from going, but especially her. She just got back into the game. He didn't want her to get herself killed right out the gate.  
"I can handle myself...in fact."  
"No...he's right Cass. You should stay here. We'll go check it out."  
"You can't be serious Dean!"  
"Oh, I am VERY serious."  
"I can't believe you! The both of you! I deserve to go after this thing just as much as you, if not MORE! And you expect me to just stay here?!" She was really about to lose it.  
Dean pulled her close to him, "That's exactly what we mean"  
Next thing she knew everything went black.

"She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up." Sam couldn't believe his brother just pressure point knocked her out like that.  
"Yeah...well...hopefully we'll be far out of the danger zone and far enough away that she won't be able to catch up before we do what we gotta do." Dean laid her down on the bed. Knowing she may never forgive him for doing this, but he already let her get hurt enough, he had to protect her somehow and this seemed to be the only answer.  
"Dean...you know she was right ya know"  
"Yes I know Sammy! But I've already allowed so much to happen to her...I just wanna keep her safe." Looking at her, he felt nothing else mattered.  
"And you think leaving her here by herself is the best idea?"  
"It's not like I can you let go off on your own either...Look, she's safer here than she would be going with us. She'll be fine. Let's just go and hurry back. We're wasting time standing here talking about it."  
Sam knew there was no changing Dean's mind, even though he did want to try to argue for them to stay. Sam let out an exasperated sigh as he followed Dean out the door and hopped into the impala. Dean peeled out of the lot and Sam could only hope they would already be on their way back by the time Cass woke up.

Ch5 is already started. If I don't post it today, then definitely tomorrow :) Reviews are awesome :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to get this up. Got caught up between work and my daughter starting school

Ch 5

"SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL HIM! DAMN IT DEAN!" Cass paced the room getting more and more angry by the second. She hit the table out of frustration and it broke into pieces.  
"Damn it…I'm going to catch up to them whether they like it or not."  
Cass left the room and caught a cab to the motel that she was staying at. She made a quick stop into her room to grab more ammo and her amulet. She never left for a hunt without her amulet. It was handed down through her family for generations; all the way back from when her ancestors lived in Ireland. She wasn't sure if it actually worked, but it made her feel more at peace with it. She sprinted out the door and hopped into her 1960 Chevy Camaro. She loved her car almost as much as Dean loved his. Her camaro was black with dark purple accents. She had built it from the frame up. The frame was her engagement gift from Eric. He knew how much she loved cars. She had finished it shortly before Lily was born. Thankfully all that was left was detailing it. It was getting a little awkward getting under the car with a bump of a belly. Lily loved to go for rides in the old car and when she wanted to put up a fight about going to sleep, Cass would just drive her around the block, the engine purr putting Lily to sleep. Cass couldn't let herself get lost down memory lane right now. She shook her head and blinked the tears brimming in her eyes away as she peeled out of the lot and flew down the highway like a bat out of hell.

Cass pulled up to the old warehouse she knew they were headed to. She parked next to the impala and grabbed more ammo from the trunk as well as her M9 and Ranger. As she was loading up she heard a commotion coming from inside. She ran for the first door she could find and headed inside. Cass didn't see anything in the room she had just entered. She continued to move further into the warehouse 'til she heard a scream. She sprinted towards the direction it came from only to witness some girl's throat being ripped out by a man of about 6' 1" in height with dark brown short hair and icey blue eyes.  
"Nero…" She couldn't believe he had found his way out of the pit, but then again. His name itself meant 'powerful.'  
"Well…well…well…and who came to join us? Why my beautiful Cass…is that you?" His voice made her skin crawl.  
"Nero. Didn't think I would see you again…How was hell?"  
"It wasn't as bad as the one you're now living in." He looked at her with such an evil grin that it hit her like a ton of bricks. HE was the one who killed them. He was the one that had sent the other demons after Lisa and Ben. It took everything in her to keep herself standing feeling her heart break all over again.  
"You know the saying 'What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger?'…well that's never been more true!" Cass sprinted to and hit Nero with everything she had sending him into the wall. Dean and Sam fell from where they were being held by Nero's force.  
"Damn it Cass! I told you not to come!"Dean was pissed she had shown up and yet thankful at the same time. He had no idea how him and Sam were gonna get out of that one.  
"A thank you would do just fine." She knew he was pissed, but thankful at the same time.  
"Can we finish this some other time? Let's get out of here!" Sam helped push them both out the door just as Nero was starting to get up from the floor.  
"Sam you go with Cass! I'll meet you guys back at the motel!"  
Dean hopped into the impala as Sam and Cass hopped into the camaro and sped down the highway faster than the sun could catch up.  
"She's too important to be this reckless Dean." Dean fish tailed the car as Castiel appeared out of nowhere in the passenger seat next to him.  
"Damn it Cas! We've talked about this! You can't just zap in like that!...And come to think of it…why weren't you zapping in back there when me and Sam were being puppets to that demon back there?!"  
"Nero was under my radar. He hadn't let himself be known to us yet."  
"Well that's just great! So now that we know who he is, how do we stop him?"  
"Do you not remember Nero Dean?"  
"Why would I remember him?"  
"He was the first Demon you and Cass had encountered and later killed together."  
"His name wasn't Nero. It was…Max or something."  
"His name was Max on the surface. Nero is his name in the pit."  
"How did Cass know that?"  
"She's ran into him since then."  
Dean couldn't believe Cass had managed to keep a secret from him…but why?  
"If this demon some big bad ass like you make him sound out to be…then why didn't she tell me that she had run into him again?"  
"That is something you will have to ask her yourself." And with that he was gone.  
Not only did Dean have another wonderful conversation to have Cass, but now he had to wonder what Castiel meant when he said that she was too important to be this reckless. Great…another "plan" these ass holes have.  
Dean sighed and wrung his hand down as his face trying to wrap his head around everything. He pulled into the motel and headed into the room. He started to pack up knowing that they shouldn't stay much longer fearing that this Nero guy would catch up. Just as he was putting the last of things away he heard the camaro parking in front of the room. Sam and Cass walked in both very quietly.  
"I guess by the look on your face, you and I have something to talk about." Cass said seeing Dean's pursed lips and frustrated look in his eyes.  
"Yeah…we do. Pack up Sammy. We can't stay here."  
Dean grabbed Cass by her arm and took her outside.  
"When was the last time you saw Nero? And be honest. I know it wasn't when I knew him as Max."  
Cass let out a sigh. This wasn't a conversation she ever wanted to have with Dean. She left to have a normal life, but before she could even try, she had gone on a few more hunts with her dad. It was the last hunt that they shared together and the last hunt her father would ever go on that she found Nero again.

**Flashback**

"Come on Cass. It's the last time I'll ask you. I just wanna make sure that this is what you REALLY wanna give up."  
Cass knew her dad was talking more so about giving Dean up. Her dad knew that she loved both Dean and Eric, but that she was IN love with Dean. She knew it too, but more than anything she was just sick and tired of being sick and tired. She wanted the whole shebang. A house, kids, a dog, and a husband who wouldn't be facing death in the face every day.  
"Fine, but it's the last one and then I'm for good." Or so she hoped.  
"Whatever you say."

She met Eric at his house. He had inherited it from his grandmother. She still hung around, but only Cass knew that. Her abilities were a blessing and a curse.  
"Hey babe." Eric pulled her in close placing a small sweet kiss on her lips before sitting them down on the porch swing.  
"Hey you." She nuzzled into his shoulder as they sat there swinging back and forth. Cass could see his dead grandma peer outside from the window at them. She smiled. She was happy that her grandson was happy, but still had some other unfinished business Cass guessed for her to still be hanging around.  
"So how long will you be gone for?" Well he didn't waste any time.  
"A few days. I'll be back before you know it and then I'll be here for good. My dad just really needs some help with this one."  
"Why can't he call John or Sam or Dean." He said Dean's name a little venomously.  
Eric knew Cass still had feelings for him and most likely always would.  
"They're busy chasing down their own demons."  
They both let out slight laugh at how much more of a real thing it was than metaphorical for them.  
"Alright fine, but when you get back, I'm never letting you go."  
"I would hope not."

Cass and her dad were headed to Colorado. Cass hadn't been there since they had moved to California. She wished she would have time to visit some of her old friends who still lived there, but she was more anxious to be done and get back to Eric.  
"Ok, so a bunch of 'random' killings, yet they all happen within a two mile radius of this graveyard and when pinpointed on a map, connect the dots and you have a pentagram. Seems this demon is trying to finish some type of ritual."  
"Do we know where he's holding up?"  
"There's a house right on the back side of the graveyard that's been abandoned for years. It's central to everything, so that's our best shot."  
We checked into the motel and got all of our ammunition ready. Holy water, salt rounds, whatever we else we felt we might need. I played with the amulet around my neck. Feeling the cold enscribed metal put me at ease a little.  
"You ready to go kiddo?" Dad asked has cocked his shot gun.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Hey, Cass… I know you want this 'normal' life thing really bad, but who says you won't be able to do so later on down the road? And with someone you truly love."  
"Dad…" Cass sighed. She knew this was coming, but she just didn't know how to explain it. She loved Dean VERY much and she wanted this life with him more than anything, but she wasn't getting any younger (even though she was only 20 now) and if she were to wait on Dean and when he would be ready…who knew how long she would be waiting.  
"You know I love Eric too…and no. Not like I love Dean, but I want this life sooner rather than later. Dean is nowhere near ready for this. He still has to get his revenge on the demon that killed his mom. He doesn't have that at peace like we do. And I could never ask him to give that up. But just like I can't ask him to give that up, he can't ask me to give this up."  
"I just want you happy baby girl and I know that you would be so much happier with him. You don't look at Eric like you do at Dean…even still."  
"I know…but this is what I want. Please just accept that and be happy for me that I even have the chance to try."  
"I am."  
They parked on the other side of the graveyard away from the house so they could make our way on foot and not draw AS much attention themselves. They started to make our way through the graveyard 'til they saw a fire pit right in the middle. They saw a tall man with short dark and piercing light blue eyes. They looked almost ice blue kind of like they glowed.  
"Max…" Cass said on her breath.  
He was saying an incantation. She could make out bits and pieces of it. Something about raising up some destroyer. Nothing she could make out sounded good. Guns ready they aimed and took fire on the two demons he had with him. Even his comrades being shot didn't slow him for a second. He was determined to finish the raising of this destroyer. Cass threw a water balloon of holy water right on the back of his head. He let out a shrill scream as she could see the heat from the burns rising off him.  
"You bitch!" He flung Cass into a head stone as her dad ran towards him, but he was flung back as well.  
"Aw. This is a family affair is it? Who to kill, who to kill? I've been so busy killing for work, I haven't had time to do so for some fun." He started to make his way towards Cass, he kicked her in the ribs before pulling her head back by her hair.  
"Such beauty and such beautiful eyes...Why my dearest Cass…I was getting worried I would never see you again."  
"Max." Cass responded with gritted teeth.  
"Oh no. It's not Max anymore, you can call me Nero now. I'm no longer just 'great' I'm 'powerful' now. My little trip to the pit you sent me on made me even stronger."  
She tried to grab for her gun, but it was just out of reach.  
"No, no no. None of that now. We're just getting started."  
She grabbed for the silver knife in her boot and swung up slicing across his arm and he let go of her long enough for her to roll away from him.  
"You have still have that spunk. I like that." He turned hearing her dad come charging at him. He grabbed her dad in a choke hold.  
"Now what are you going to do?" You can't shoot me without shooting dear old dad."  
"Do it Cass! What are you waiting for?!"  
Cass had tears running down her face. She knew what she had to do and it was what her dad was begging her to do. But how could she live with herself shooting her own father, even if it was for the greater good.  
"It's ok baby girl. Do it. I love you."  
Nero had the most evil grin on his face. As if he knew that she wouldn't do it, but he didn't know how her dad had raised her. How he had raised her to hunt and do what needed to be done to finish a case. Whatever that might be.  
"Oh come on now Cass. You won't shoot dear old dad…tick tock…I can feel my destroyer coming."  
No sooner had he set that, had the ground begun to shake.  
"Shoot Cass! Just shoot! It'll be ok!"  
Cass took a deep breath aimed and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced right through her dad into Nero. They both fell to the ground. The ground stopped shaking having ended the ritual with Nero being sent back to hell. Cass ran over to her dad. She held him in her lap, blood dripping from his mouth.  
"I'm so sorry dad. I should've found another way."  
"Baby girl. I'm so proud of you. I love you. I want you to have the life that you want, but…" he started to cough out more blood. "If you EVER get the chance to be happy with Dean again, you take it, you hear me? You two truly love each other. I know you'll meet again."  
"I promise dad. I love you."  
Her dad's eyes glassed over. He was gone.  
"Dad! No! Wait! Come back! You can't leave me!"  
She sat there holding him and cried. She kept hoping his spirit would show up, but he never came. She gave him a proper "hunter's death ritual" and salted and burned his bones before heading back home to Eric.

Eric knew something had happened, but he had no idea to what degree. Cass had never told him. He surprised with her an engagement the next day saying he wanted to "make sure" that she stayed. And then want living their lives from there. To this day she hasn't "seen" her dad, but only in her dreams of days of her past.  
***End Flashback***

"I'm so sorry Cass. I had no idea…"  
"It's fine. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…I guess the less I talk about it, the more I try to forget about it."  
Dean held her close. She really was the strongest woman he had ever met. Seeing what she did to Nero back at the warehouse and her saying "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger" made him wonder just how strong she's become and if he was completely honest, it scared him a little…

Sorry it took so long to get this up. More will be coming out about Nero and his past between him and Dean and Cass. As well as more about her amulet.  
Here's a picture of what it looks like: itm/Warriors-Shield-Celtic-Jewelry-Knot-Pewter-Pen dant-Protection-Amulet-/170720922260


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"Damn it girl. These idgits have rubbed off on you! You should have called me!" Bobby couldn't believe that Cass hadn't called him, let alone not even stopped by. But even more he coudln't believe she was back in. He was so happy for her when she got out, even if it was bitter sweet. At least her sister was still out, he hoped it would stay that way.  
"I know and I'm sorry...I just...It's not like I really WANTED back in...and I didn't want to burden anyone." Cass bit her lip and fidgeted with her hands. She knew she could never be a burdern to ANY of them really, but she honestly felt bad just leaving and cutting them all out completely.  
"You could never be a burden to me. You're like a daughter to me...let's go out to the yard. I got a '57 Chevy Bel Air I'm working on. We can catch up over that and a couple of beers." Bobby wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he escorted her out.

****  
"What was all that back there?" Sam asked Dean.  
"What do you mean?" Dean tried to avoid having to tell Sam everything. If Cass hadn't told him herself, maybe she didn't want him to know.  
"How the hell did Cass knock that Demon into a wall across the room? And how did they know each other?...I'm not going to judge if it's similar to what I went through. I..."  
"Stop! Like you think she would do that?!"  
"I don't know Dean. I went down a dark road after I lost you, you were all that I had. Eric and Lily were all that she had. Everyone responds to things differently...I'm not saying that she's that dumb or weak or easily manipulated. I just wanna have a better idea of what we're up against...that's all." Sam looked at Dean feeling lost in the whole ordeal.  
Dean hated not being on the same page as his brother, it always messed up their dynamic, but this was for Cass to tell him, not him.  
"You'll have to ask her. It's not my story to tell."  
Sam sighed out of frustration, "Fine..." Sam hated when he didn't know everything that was going on and couldn't believe that Cass was keeping something from him. She always kept in on the loop, she sometimes even told him things that Dean still didn't know probably.

*******  
Cass and Bobby worked on the Bel Air together. Bel Airs had always been Cass's ULTIMATE dream car. She loved the fins and simplicity of the cars of at the same time. She always felt that she may have been born in the wrong decade or had a short past life in the 50's she loved everything about it so much.  
"So...about that spell..."  
"What about it?"  
"You owe anything for it?"  
"Not that I'm aware of. As far as I know, she gave her life for me. She said something about how her time was going up to be up soon anyways, so why not put it to good use...I dunno...it does still seem like I got off the hook a little too easy. I just try not to think about it too much."  
"Well I'll see what I can find out about it, ok? Just promise me something?"  
"Anything Bobby"  
"Promise me that you'll get out again….This life isn't what I want for any of you…You got out once, I know you can get out again."  
Cass sighed and chewed on her lip. She didn't know if she could HONESTLY promise this to anyone. She already promised it to Karissa before she cast the spell that she would at least TRY.  
"I guess I can always try, but I can't promise I'll actually be able to stay out…I mean, look at how well it worked out before."  
"That's fair. I love ya kid. I just want you happy…Now how about we get inside and have some dinner…if Dean hasn't already eaten me out of house and home." They both laughed slightly as they went back inside.

*******  
Dinner was exactly how it used to be between all of them before Cass left. They talked about old hunts, silly mistakes they all had made, and the fun times they had when they weren't too busy hunting. After dinner Sam asked Cass to go for a walk around the junk yard with him. Cass had an idea of what he wanted to ask and she didn't feel a need to hide anything from Sam, she just hadn't had the time to talk to him yet.  
"Look, Sam…I know you're curious about what had happened back there with Nero and how I threw him across the room and how we knew each other."  
"Wow…am I that transparent?"  
"No, I just haven't been able to fill in the gaps for you yet, so I knew you'd end up asking soon."  
"Look, if you don't want to tell me…I guess that's ok. I just thought…"  
"Sam, I do want to tell you. I want you to be on the same page as the rest of us. We've just never really had a chance to talk just the two of us, ya know?"  
Sam shook his head in agreement and Cass started to fill in the blanks for Sam. When she was done Sam really didn't know what to say. Between what had happened between her and her dad and then the spell her friend had made. Then there was the question of if Cass was really off the hook for the spell or not...It was a lot to digest.  
"I'm…I'm sorry Cass. I really don't know what to say."  
"It's ok Sam. I wouldn't know what to say either. I don't know what to say to you or Dean about everything that you guys have been through, but that I'm sorry, and that you guys deserve so much better."  
"Yeah, but 'tis the life of a hunter…or rather a Winchester apparently."  
"Yeah…I guess…" That one phrase really upset Cass. Did this mean that she would NEVER have a chance of something "normal" with Dean? It was still what she really wanted deep down. She had never stopped loving Dean and she never would.  
Sam could see the upset thoughtful look on Cass's face. "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you."  
"No, it's not you. Just something I was thinking about. Nothing ever really good comes from that."  
Sam chuckled a little. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Come on, let's go inside."

******  
Sam and Cass returned to the house to find Dean sitting on the front porch by himself.  
"Uh…Bobby went to bed." Dean seemed a little nervous and like he had something to say.  
Sam caught on to what his brother wanted, and so did Cass. "Uh…I'm gonna go to bed too. I'm looking forward to non-motel bed to sleep on. Good night you guys."  
"Night Sammy" Cass gave Sam a big hug and quick kiss on the cheek before he went inside.  
"So…it seems you want to talk…"  
"Uh…yeah…Ummmm…This is so awkward now that we're not running around after things or yelling at each other or confessing stuff."  
Cass chuckled, "Yeah…I guess…what did you want to talk about?"  
"Well, I…US…I guess."  
"OOokaaay…what about US?"  
"Is there? Can there be? Is it too soon? Do you still have feelings for me at…"  
Cass cut Dean off with her lips crashing into his. Dean took a minute to catch himself before he placed a hand behind Cass's head and wrapped his other arm around her to pull her in closer. He traced his tongue across her lips asking for access. Cass obliged and their tongues started to roll and fold over each other. Dean picked Cass up to sit in his lap. She turned herself around to be straddling him and tugged on his lower lip as she yanked on his hair a little. Dean made a sharp gasp getting more and aggressive as they went on.  
"Bedroom" Cass said into the kiss.  
They pulled apart only long enough to get inside the door before Dean threw her up against the door crashing his lips back onto hers.  
"Dean…we need…to get…into a bedroom…" Cass tried to say between kisses.  
Dean broke apart from her setting his forehead on hers looking into her eyes. He missed those hazel eyes. No one else has ever been able to get him going like her. The spark…no, the fireworks that went off between them was unlike anything he's ever experienced before. From the first time he saw her, his heart was hers. To this day he can still remember the AC/DC shirt she was wearing as a kid with her torn jeans and her hair in a pony tail. She was a rocker girl after his own heart. Her style only progressed to be more alternative/punk/rock, but she still made it all her own.  
"I've missed you Cass."  
"I've missed you too Dean…you ok?"  
"Yeah…Just thinking." He had a smile catch on his face.  
"Hmmm…thinking about what may I ask."  
"The first time we met. You wearing an AC/DC shirt, torn jeans, and your hair was in a pony tail; the complete opposite of your sister wearing something bright and colorful. You took my breath away, even at 8yrs old."  
"Well I always was a looker." Cass had a playful smirk on her face.  
"You still are."  
Dean led Cass upstairs to his room.  
"This room brings back A LOT of memories." Cass walked around the room looking at the pictures on the walls, looking at the books on the shelf, they had spent a lot of nights just laying together and talking about their lives together…among other things.  
"Yes, yes it does" Dean walked up to Cass placing a hand on her waist pulling her in closer to him. Cass wrapped her arms around his neck and loved the feeling of being with him. She felt safe. Dean started to place kisses on her neck, nipping at her spot, getting a moan to escape from her lips.  
"You know, you're gonna have to be quiet there babe….If I remember correctly, I know it'll be difficult for you." He had that sexy smirk on his face as looked down at Cass.  
Cass threw him down onto the bed. "Yes, that is true, but if my memory serves me right too…I knew how to make you scream too…"  
Dean knew what was coming and couldn't be more excited. They had a connection that made sex just that much better. It was true what they said about sex just being sex 'til you had sex with someone you really cared about and loved.  
Neither of them had forgotten what drove each other crazy. It was just like riding a bike, but more fun.  
"That…was…AMAZING…" Cass said catching her breath as she curled up next to Dean tracing her fingers on his chest.  
"You said it." Dean wrapped one arm around her as he placed his other arm under her to wrap her closer to him. He placed a kiss on her forehead inhaling the scent of her hair. Flowery, she always loved flowers, all types. He guessed that's why she named her daughter Lily.  
"Goodnight Dean."  
"Goodnight Cass."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Cass woke up to find an arm draped over her waist. She smiled. She missed this. Dean's arm gripped tighter as she felt a pair of lips leave a kiss on the crook of her neck.  
"Good morning" Dean said before placing another kiss on her neck.  
"Uh...more like almost afternoon. Guess we really need some rest, huh?" Cass rolled over to prop herself on her elbow looking at Dean.  
"Well I did give you quite a workout last night." Dean said with a smirk.  
"I gave you a pretty good one too if I recall correctly."  
"Yeah you did...wanna get another one in?"  
"You know I would love to, but I'm sure Bobby and Sam are up by now, so let's go downstairs, eat, and see what they have going on."  
Dean let out a sigh "Fine"

******  
They went downstairs to find Sam lounging watching some TV, but no sight of Bobby.  
"Where's Bobby at?" Cass asked Sam.  
"Oh...you guys are up...he's out in the yard working on a car."  
"Any new cases?"  
"Nope, it's all quiet on the home front so far..."  
Dean had an idea pop in his head. He grabbed Cass by the hand and started to lead her to the front door. "See ya Sammy, call us if anything pops up!"  
"And where are you going?" Sam yelled to a now empty house other than himself. "Whatever." He mumbled to himself and zoned out to the TV.

*******  
"And where do you think you're kidnapping me off to mister?"  
"It can't be kidnapping if you're a willing participant babe."  
They both hopped into the impala and Dean headed off to an unknown destination to Cass. She enjoyed the drive, windows down, crisp fall air, Metallica playing through the car.  
"Where we going?" Cass whined just to be over dramatic.  
"You'll just have to wait and see. Geez, calm down. We're almost there." Dean reached over and laced his fingers with Cass's. Cass bit her bottom lip as she smiled. She couldn't believe how easy and right it felt to just fall back into things together. Soon enough Cass started to recognize where they were headed.  
"Falls Park?! Really?!...You remembered?"  
"Of course. How could I forget where I took you for our first 'official' date."  
"Alright...what was I wearing?"  
Dean took a second to go through his library memories before he replied, "A black Led Zeppelin shirt you slashed the back of, a studded jean skirt, and black chucks."  
"WOW! I am REALLY impressed!"  
"And what was I wearing?"  
"Well of course a leather jacket...and...a back T with a red plaid shirt open over it, dark blue jeans, and some boots."  
"Huh."  
"What? Why are YOU surprised? Aren't us females SUPPOSED to remember EVERY little detail and EVERY little thing that happens in a relationship?" Cass had a smirk on her face as she looked over at Dean to get his reaction. She knew he would be dramatic about it.  
"Only the psycho ones."  
"Ha! I knew you would say something like that." They both laughed as Dean pulled in to park.  
They got out and went straight to the deli to get some food before they picked a spot to sit that over looked the falls. After they were done, Cass sat across Dean's lap as he propped himself up against a tree as they sat there just enjoying each others' company and people watching. They pointed out people who looked like celebrities, or different animals, or people they knew. They then spotted an older couple walking and holding hands. They both had wondered if that could ever be them, but both were afraid to ask out loud in fear of jinxing themselves. Dean just squeezed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. Cass knew what he was trying to say. They went walking around enjoying the sound of the falls.  
"Hey Cass…"  
"Yes Dean?"  
"I uh…I have something for you."  
Dean pulled out a small pouch out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Cass. Cass opened it to find a small silver ring. It was a claddagh with an engraving inside the ban, 'Dean and Cass forever'. It was her old ring. The one he had given to her on their first 'official' date at the same exact spot all those years ago.  
"Dean…I can't believe you still have this."  
"I meant it when I gave it to you. Now, as much as I want to, I'm not exactly proposing, but I am making a promise…I promise to continue to always love you, and then if the opportunity does ever present itself, I WILL marry you."  
"Oh Dean…I…I don't know what to say."  
"How about 'I love you too' That sounds like a good place to start." Dean said with a smile curling on his lips.  
"Of course I do! I love you too Dean!"  
Dean placed the ring heart face in towards Cass on her ring finger. The same chills spread through them they got the first time he placed the ring on her finger.  
"You don't think we're moving too fast. I mean, having just gotten together again? I mean, it feels right, as if this never ended, but I..."  
Cass grabbed his face and pulled him into her placing a kiss on his lips. "Just shut up and kiss me."  
Dean kissed with such a passion and force that it felt like time had stopped and it was only the two of them in the entire world.  
"Ready to go home? I want to fix dinner for everyone." Cass said pulling away slowly, but keeping her arms around his neck.  
"Sure babe. I know we would all enjoy that a lot. Your cooking was always the best."

*****  
Cass fixed lasagna with garlic bread, fresh steamed vegetables, and some fresh brownies for dessert.  
"I'm stuffed. That was great Cass," Bobby said as he lounged back in his chair.  
"Yeah, that was amazing. After nothing but diner food, some REAL food is very much welcomed." Sam said patting his stomach.  
"It was excellent, just like I remember. Why don't you go relax on the couch while we clean the dishes babe." Dean said as he started to clear the plates off the table. Sam got up to help as Bobby went into the living room with Cass.

*****  
"Well you guys certainly fell back into place quickly." Sam said as he dried the dishes after Dean rinsed them.  
"Yeah, yeah…well when it's meant to be, it all just kinda falls back into place. It feels like we never even left each other. I don't know what I did, but I got really lucky with her. I just hate all the time I lost without her around."  
"Well with all the BAD luck we have, I guess we're kinda owed some good here and there. And as far as time lost without her around, you couldn't give her what she wanted back then…do you think you will this time around?"  
Dean stopped washing dishes and actually had to think about it for a minute. He knew he WANTED to, but at the same time knew neither of them would be ready to 'til Nero was gone. And could he do it even then? Would he REALLY be able to give up hunting to have the whole 'shebang'?  
"I want to…but you know that we can't even try 'til Nero is out of the picture for both us to be more at peace…now would I be able to give this up ENTIRELY?...I honestly don't know, but I guess we'll find out when we get to that point."  
"Well…for what it's worth. I'm glad to see you guys happy."

*****  
"So…you and Dean seem awfully comfortable." Bobby said eyeing Cass like a father would his daughter dating a 'troublesome' boy.  
"Yeah…we are. We just kinda fell back into place. It feels like we never even left each others' sides."  
"I hate to ask…but what if he CAN'T give you what you want again? Will you leave again or take what you can get? Because honestly Cass, you deserve the best. You both do, but I know that you can give this up easier than he can."  
"I know…I honestly don't know what I'll do. We'll just have to see how we cross that bridge when we get to it."  
"Well…I'm happy for you. Your dads would be happy too."  
That put a smile on Cass's face. She was at least able to keep her dying wish to her dad. Maybe she COULD keep her other promises too.

Little did they all know the storm rising on the horizon…


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

The next morning Cass woke up early and quietly got out o the bed to go shower. She got dressed in some shorts, sports bra, and a tank top, got her mp3 player, and went out for a run. She always ran with only one ear bud in so she could listen to what was going on around her. Never TOO pre-cautious…no such thing being a hunter. Running helped Cass clear her head. She was never much of a runner as a young kid, it wasn't until high school and all the drama that came with it that she started to run. She knew she could never really run from her problems, so running to get away for a little bit was the best that she could do. She got back to Bobby's about an hour later to find Dean sitting on the porch.  
"Hey, what's up babe? What are you doing out here?"  
"Was just getting worried about where you were. You left your phone, but I saw that your player was gone, so I figured you went for a run…If you didn't come back soon, I was gonna hunt you down."  
"Oh? Is that so Mr. Winchester? You were worried about little ol' me?" Cass sat on Dean's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Mhmm."  
"Aw, that's too sweet. Big bad hunter you are, all worried and what not."  
"Shut up." Dean said with a smile and nudged Cass.  
"Come on. I gotta get inside and get cleaned up before I make breakfast for you guys."  
"Can I HELP you get 'cleaned up?'"  
"That does sound like an interesting offer…maybe you could persuade me." Cass winked at Dean with a smirk on her face.  
"You don't have to tell me twice."  
Dean picked Cass up in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her inside. It was still pretty early so they weren't worried so much about Sam or Bobby being awake as they made their way upstairs. When they reached the room, Dean kicked the door shut as he continued to carry Cass to the bathroom. He closed the bathroom door by pushing Cass into it. His kisses moved from her lips to jaw line to her neck. Cass dug her nails into his back. Cass un-wrapped her legs from Dean's waist and got Dean to take a quick break from her neck as she walked over to start the water in the shower. She made sure to lean over dramatically to accentuate her butt and Dean definitely noticed. He came up behind her and grabbed her ass with both hands.  
"Hey!"  
"Like you weren't TRYING to get this reaction."  
"MAYBE"  
Cass started to undress slowly taking off her clothes. Giving Dean a slow strip tease.  
"You have only honed your skills grasshopper."  
Cass couldn't help but laugh. "You have NO idea…master."  
"Damn…I love the sound of that."  
"Get naked and get in this shower right now."  
"Now is that any way to talk to your master?"  
"Well since my master seems incapable, let me help you."  
Cass got Dean undressed and the both of them into the shower for a very invigorating wake up experience.  
"Damn…well that definitely worked up an appetite." Dean said with a satisfied sigh.  
"That's for sure. I'm starving. Wanna help me make breakfast?" Cass was already putting on one of his plaid button ups and some shorts underneath.  
"You're going to go out there dressed like that babe?"  
"We're all family here, right?"  
"Yeah…but that's more just for me kind of dress right there."  
"Fine." Cass changed into some jeans, put on a tank under the button up, and tied the button up around her waist right under her bust instead of wearing it fully down. "Better?"  
"Yes. Come on, I'm starving."  
They went downstairs to find Sam and Bobby sitting around with some coffee.  
"You guys hungry?" Cass asked as she started to pull out bowls, mixers, a spatula, and whatever else she thought she would need.  
"You don't have to do that girl, we're capable of making our own damn food." Bobby said. He enjoyed Cass's motherly appeal, but felt that she over did it sometimes. They were all grown men that could take care of themselves, even though they could do a better job about it.  
"I know, but I also know none of it would be as good as mine." Cass said with a wink.  
"What do you want me to do babe?" Dean asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Umm…can you whisk the eggs for me?"  
Cass and Dean got busy making breakfast. They both loved how natural this all felt. It gave Cass a feeling of hope that maybe someday THIS would be a possibility. Dean was a little more reluctant to think it could happen. Why get your hopes up to have them buried six feet below?  
"Damn Cass. You out do yourself every time." Sam said while picking up his dishes.  
"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
Just then the phone rang. Bobby got out of his seat to answer it.  
"Hello…Jody…Jody! Calm down! We'll be right there. Keep you and what others you've gathered safe somewhere and we'll be there…at the station…ok, we're on our way."  
"What's going on Bobby?" Cass had a really bad feeling about this one.  
"Jody said the town's gone haywire. She thinks it's that they're possessed, but she's not sure. We need to go."  
Cass had to push that bad feeling to the back of her mind to calm her nerves. She tugged on her amulet and rubbed it between her fingers to try to relax. She knew they had a job to do, but only very few jobs from the past gave her this feeling and she knew nothing good was going to from this.

*******  
They all arrived into town, but it was eerily quiet. No one was on the streets, but a couple of cars were on fire, a lot of the cars and homes and businesses had busted windows, obviously there WAS havoc…but where was it now? They arrived at the station to find it boarded up as much as possible. Bobby banged on the door.  
"Jody! It's me Bobby! I brought the boys and a friend! Open up!"  
Before Jody had a chance to open the door, people started sprinting out of every nook and cranny at them. They had no choice but to shoot on sight not knowing what they were up against yet.  
Jody opened up the door and the boys made sure to get Cass inside first as the rest of them made their way inside.  
"What the hell Jody?! What's going on?"  
"Do you think I would have called if you I knew?" Jody looked Cass over. "Who's this?"  
"She's a friend of ours, another hunter. Cass, boys, set up some devil traps and make sure we have this place on lock down. Jody, let's get on the same page as you fill me in on what's going on from what you know."  
With that they split up on their own sides of the station to set up their defenses. They each got busy spray painting devils' traps at the doors and under the windows. Jody had already had them lay salt in front of all the exits and windows.  
Cass was spraying a trap when she felt that someone was behind her. She spun around gun ready only to find a child, a young boy about eight years old. Cass knew this wasn't a real child. He had the dark circles under his eyes, pail lips, and just looked haunting.  
"Why are you doing this?" The boy asked.  
"Doing what?"  
"Why are you waking us?"  
"I'm…I'm not waking you."  
"Not you, the man."  
"What man?"  
"The man with blue eyes."  
Cass hoped with every fiber in her being that it wasn't Nero, but when did she ever such luck?  
"Does this man have a name?"  
"Na…Nero…He said he has a message for you."  
"For me…How did you get in here anyways?"  
"He sent me here before the others even got here. He said to tell you he wants to make a deal."  
"Well I'll let you out of here and you can tell him I don't make deals with demons."  
"He thought you would say that, so he said he took out an insurance policy on you."  
"What kind of insurance policy?"  
"He said he has someone that means very much to you. It wasn't easy to find her, but he did. And that if you want to see her alive ever again, to meet him at the mill alone."  
"Fuck! Excuse my language…Here, I'm going to break this barrier and you go back to rest."  
"What about you? What if we can help?"  
"How can you guys help?"  
"I…I don't know. I just know some man that was awoken said that we do have abilities, that maybe we could help?"  
"I'd appreciate it kid, but I've never heard of any ghosts taking on a demon. If you guys figure something out, it's more than welcomed, but otherwise…thanks anyways." With that Cass broke the salt barrier for the kid to leave and he was gone. She re-attached the barrier and finished her trap before heading back to collect some stuff before she left. She only hoped she would be able to slip out unnoticed. It would be the only way she could save her sister.

Have a good Labor Day you guys. I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days. I'll be a little busy moving, but I'll write when I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this one is so short, just wanted to get something done for you guys isnce I've been so busy otherwise. Hope you like it.

Ch 9

"Where were you?" Dean asked as soon as Cass rejoined everyone.  
"I was just setting up the barrier. I thought I heard something in one of the rooms and went to check it out. Calm down 'dad.'"  
Dean eyed her suspiciously. He knew she got super defensive whenever she was trying to hide something and so did Sam. They shared a glance at each other to let each other know to keep an eye on her and question her shortly.  
"Alright, so from what Jody's told me, sounds like we have a demon party on our hands. It started yesterday when a man cut off his wife's tongue 'for talking too much.' Jody thought it was odd that the guy didn't show any remorse for what had happened either, but seemed rather proud of the fact. Then that's when just more and more people started to be violent about things. Not happy with the price of something in a store, break the windows. A guy cut you off on the street, rip the person from their car and start beating them to death."  
"So the town went a little mad in both senses of the word." Sam said trying to simplify everything.  
"Essentially yes. Now...what we don't know, is who's up to this."  
Everything inside of her was SCREAMING not to tell them what she knew, but she knew that Nero wouldn't keep his word regardless. What demon ever has? She didn't want to risk her sister's life though. But all of them not knowing who they were up against was just as dangerous. Dean and Sam noticed the frustrated look Cass had on her face as she contemplated this in her head.  
"So let's investigate a little and try to figure out what we're up against. Jody's doing an 'introduction course' on using the guns we have available here. Sam, why don't you go help her out. I'll get to reading, Cass, Dean, you guys go see what other items we have around here that can be useful."  
Sam looked to Dean before he left and Dean gave him a nod to let him know that he was going to keep an eye on Cass and question her about what was going on.  
"Ok, well why don't you go look in those rooms over there and I'll go look in the rooms in the back?" Cass said trying not to sound suspicious about trying to split up.  
Dean unknowingly pulled Cass into an interrogation room, which was kinda funny considering that's what he was going to do to her.  
"What are you up to Cass?"  
"Noth...What do you mean? What makes you think I'm up to naything?"  
"Come on Cass. I thought we were moving past all this. The lying, keeping secrets from each other. Just tell me what's going on...Please Cass." Dean went over to her and grabbed her hands in his rubbing his thumb over her fingers. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it. Together this time. You're not alone in this anymore. I promise."  
"But what if I HAVE to be? What if that's all that can save us?"  
"There's never just one option Cass. There's never just a DESTINED option. Sam and I have proven that many a time already...Now. What is it we're up against?"  
Cass knew he was right. She knew that there was ALWAYS another option. The question was, did she want to risk it?  
"It's...It's Nero. He has my sister. There was NO way she would have defended herself. She felt that she had been out long enough. I always urged her to keep traps up, some iron around the house, all that. I even tried to set up some traps without her knowing, but she caught me. Told me it wouldn't be much of a 'normal' life if she were still holding onto any of that...I can't let her get hurt or killed because of me. I've already lost enough because of who I was and who I am."  
"We'll do whatever it takes. I promise Cass."  
"Then you have to let me go...alone. You guys can show up after, but I need to go alone so he doesn't hurt her. I'm already wasting time for him to think that we're plotting together."  
"No. I can't just let you go by yourself. That's suicide. Do you REALLY think your sister would want you to do that?"  
"You would for Sam, so don't stand here and ask me to do any different for my own blood."  
Dean knew she was right and didn't have much of an argument to say back.  
"Fine, on one condition. Give us ten more minutes to try to figure out what else we're up against. This doesn't sound like it's just Nero. He's powerful and everything, but from what I remember about him when he was 'Max'...this just doesn't sound like his angle to play with people."  
"I know. He usually goes for the out standing citizens of an area. The ones recognized for being great at something...this, this more rage centered."  
"Let's go see if Bobby's found out anything, then you can get some stuff ready to go and we'll be shortly behind you."  
"Deal."

******  
"We're dealing with a demon called Rabiem, meaning rage. When this guy rolls into town, everyone short circuits on patience and temperament." Bobby said as he read from the laptop in front of him.  
"Ok...so how do we kill him?" asked Sam.  
"With a silver blade laced in virgin blood. Easy enough to find, right?" Bobby said with a tinge of sarcasm.  
"Well we have silver blades. So where do we find virgin blood?" Dean asked.  
Cass took this as the opportune moment to slip out unnoticed. She figured they would figure it out in time to come help...or so she hoped.

*****  
Cass grabbed a items before slipping out the back door to head to the mill to meet Nero and more than likely this Rabiem guy too. The mill was on the other side of town so she had to run as to not waste anymore time. She came within viewing range of the mill and decided to scope it out first. She noticed about 5 demons guarding the perimeter. She knew they wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't want to just go in without putting up a fight first. She loaded and cocked her gun before going any further. The closest demon started to approach her and Cass let off a round before the demon fell to the ground. All the rest started to charge her at once. She used all of her strength to fight them off and took them out one by one. Covered in some of their blood she walked into the mill feeling prepared for whatever was inside.

"Ah! My dearest and most beautiful Cass. I'm so glad you could make it. I'd like to introduce you to my friend Rabiem, but I bet you already figured that out." Nero said as Cass entered the room.  
"Where's Emi? I swear if you've hurt her..."  
"Shh. Shhh...Come now Cass. Do you think I wouldn't keep my word?"  
"Where is she?"  
"All fun and no play makes Cass a very stressed out girl."  
"This isn't a game! Let her go and I'll THINK about doing what it is that you want."  
"Well you see...that's the thing... It's not so much a matter of want, but of need..."  
"You? Need something from me? And here I thought you Mr. Powerful"  
Nero smacked Cass across the face.  
"I am...but recent events have made me need to acquire more...more I cannot get on my own...hence where you come in."  
"Let me see Emi first before we discuss anything further."  
"As you wish..."  
A couple of henchmen brought Emi out tied and gagged. Only a few cuts and scrapes. Cass guessed she DID try to fight back after all.  
"Happy now? Not a scratch...well not many scratches on her."  
"Let her go and then we'll talk about what you want."  
"Ummm...no. She can stay to ensure that I get what I want out of this."  
"And what might that be?"  
"Well as you know your dear Winchester boys got rid of Lucifer, so now there's no one really running the show downstairs. I want the role, but I need more power to do so..."  
"And how do you propose to do that and how am I supposed to help?"  
"Well I need a strong ruthless co-leader. Someone who would look at hell as home to keep, all the souls like children..."  
"And what do I have to do with all that?"  
"WELL...you see the YOU are a PERFECT candidate, that and you're not so bad to look at for eternity. You've ALWAYS had a motherly instinct in you Cass. Ever since you were a child. Between helping younger kids before Emi was born, to taking care of her, how well you cared for Lily...it's IN you and it's powerful...I always knew there was something more than that pretty face that attracted me to you. You would stop at nothing to protect or avenge your children, why look at you now."  
"You killed Eric and Lily to make me some MOTHER OF HELL?!"  
"I didn't mean for them to be killed...they were to be leverage, but that Eric...he sure can fight for a 'normal' human."  
"You bastard! I'll NEVER help you!"  
"Tisk. Tisk Cass. What about poor Emi? Are you willing to sacrifice her too?"  
Cass could see in Emi's eyes that she didn't want to die, but that she didn't want her to make this deal. Feeling torn, she was more than happy to hear commotion from outside.  
"Why my dearest Cass...not sticking to your part of the deal will have EXTREME consequences."  
Before her mind could even think she was rushing towards Emi to get between her and Nero...

Ok you guys, I wasn't much happy with the other plot and including the mother, bc it wasn't exactly in order with the show plot either, so Nero is going to stay as the main bad guy instead of Crowley :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not OWN any of the characters already represented in Supernatural.

Ch 10

Cass had almost reached Emi before Rabiem got in between them as Nero grabbed Emi and disappeared.  
"Your rage...it's intoxicating. Care to share?" Before Cass could move Rabiem grabbed her and seemed to be draining her rage and strenght and maybe even her life. She caught a glimpse of Dean coming up behind to stab Rabiem. She tried to yell for him not to, without him how would she find Nero again? It was too late. Just as her world began to go black she felt herself being released from Rabiem before falling to the ground.

******  
Cass woke up to find herself in the bedroom back at Bobby's. She shot up only to grab her head and lay back down.  
"Cass! You're awake! We were worried you wouldn't wake up."  
"Yeah, well here I am...awake and feeling like I got hit by a semi."  
Dean handed her a glass and some pain killers. Cass took them and tried to force herself to believe they were already working in hopes it would help them work faster.  
"Where's Nero and Emi? How long was I out?"  
"Slow down there tiger...we THINK we have an idea of where they went and you were out for a couple of days...Bobby doesn't know how you survived that...I think it has something to do with the spell."  
"I think so too...where do we think they're at? We need to go and like NOW!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast. You're not going to be much help to her if you can't even stand. Just take a minute to gather yourself."  
"I can't lose her too Dean..." Cass said as tears started to fill her eyes.  
Dean got in the bed next to her and laid her head on his chest.  
"I know babe. Don't worry. We'll find her. I promise." Dean really had no idea if they would. The only clues they had were high spikes in demon activity, but that was in a couple of different areas. Who was to say they would even be at those spots anyways.  
"Nero said he wanted to use me to make his 'Bride of Hell' in a sense. Have me help him rule hell..."  
"Well I won't let him. None of us will. And we'll get Emi back too."  
"I know, but what if I could take over and get rid of him?"  
"Did you lose some brain cells when the demon drained you?! Do you REALLY think you as a new blood demon could take on Nero?"  
"Well...he would have to give me enough juice to be his wingman...maybe I could..."  
"Stop! We're not even going to consider this at all. END of discussion on that! Do you understand?"  
Cass shook her head yes and took a few moments before starting to worry about how she didn't die.  
"I think we need to look more into this spell...It's starting to worry me...as much as I hate to admit it..."  
"Yeah...me too...all of us really. I mean, I'm happy that you're up, but like I said. Nobody knows how you would have survived an attack like that. I mean...it looked like he was LITERALLY draining everything out of you...I thought I was going to lose you."  
"Nah, I wouldn't let you get rid of me that easily," Cass said with a smirk.  
Dean squeezed her a little tighter and placed a kiss on her head. He really didn't know what he would have done had he lost her. He would have felt completely at fault, even more so than he ever did when things went bad with Sam.  
"You ready to go downstairs and maybe try to eat something?"  
"Is your mind ALWAYS thinking about food?"  
"Among other things..." Dean said as he placed a longingly kiss on Cass's lips before nipping it just a little.  
"Dean..." Cass whined, "Don't be such a tease when I don't feel well, it's just even more torture."  
"Well...I COULD always relieve some stress to help you feel better..."  
"Babe...come on. Can we wait 'til I don't feel like death warmed over?"  
"Fine..."Dean said before rolling out of bed and coming to the other side to help her get out.  
"Where would we even start to find Nero and Emi?"  
"Well, that's what we have the two nerds downstairs for." Dean said with a toothy grin before they headed downstairs.

*****  
Cass and Dean went downstairs to fin Bobby fixing some food and Sam reading a book at the table notes spread out around him.  
"What ya doin'?" Cass asked Sam as she sat at the table and Dean went over to the fridge to grab a beer for him and a water for Cass.  
"Researching on Max/Nero or trying to at least..."  
"What do you mean 'Trying'?"  
"Well there's not THAT much on him really. Other than what we already know about him liking to look for great or powerfull people to reak havok on. He's been around for awhile. Has been sent back to hell a few times by different hunters, but always manages to find a way back out."  
"Does it say that he was ever under someone else's orders? Is he more of a follower demon or more of a leader?"  
"Well of course he WAS a follower to Lucifer, but now that he's out of the picture...looks to me like he's going a little power hungry now that the boss is out of commission."  
"Great...this is NOT helping my headache."  
"Then here, this should do the trick. Grilled chicken on penne pasta." Bobby said as he laid a plate in front of her.  
"Mmmm...this looks delicious Bobby. Thank you...Any idea on where to maybe start looking for Nero?"  
"Well there are a couple of demon hot spots lately, but there's no telling if it's him really. No trademark of his that we know of."  
"Think he might be using some more friends to do his bidding?"  
"Maybe, but he seems pretty keen on getting your attention, especially now that he has Emi." Bobby said not sure how to state that without her getting more worried.  
"Umm...you guys...we just had a hot shot real estate agent throw himself from a twelve story rooftop of a commercial building he was showing...I think that's a calling card of his...and it happened in the same town where every three years a female with brown hair and brown eyes at the local high school has committed suicide and usually a club leader of sorts."  
"Sounds like our next stop." Cass said as she shoved some more food in her mouth before getting up to grab her coat.  
Dean looked to Sam as if to ask him to take a seperate car. He wanted to talk to Cass about what may or may not happen when or if they find Nero.  
"Hey, Bobby and I are gonna take my car so we can carry more ammo and such. We'll see you guys there." Sam said as he quickly took him and Bobby out the door.  
"Ok...well let's go pretty lady. Got some creatures, and demons, and who knows what else to kill." Dean said with a toothy grin. Cass wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that his enthusiasm to kill things didn't scare her. But it was just one of the things that made him who he was, a hunter.

*****  
They had arleady driven for about thirty minutes before Cass decided to turn down "I Can't Hold You Back" by Survivor to try to see what was on Dean's mind.  
"Hey! Don't touch the music! No backseat DJ business."  
"Well, ONE, I'm not in the backseat, I'm in the shotgun seat, and TWO, you look like you have something to say."  
Dean let out a sigh "...ok..." He looked at her sideways as he was trying to keep his eyes on the road too.  
"So..."  
"Look...I don't know how to say this...we MAY or MAY NOT find Nero and Emi...I know he wants YOU to find them so he can get you to make this deal with him...but we can't let that happen...I'm not asking you to let it go, because if it were Sam, I know I couldn't...all I'm saying is...I'm here...we're here for you if worst comes to worst..."  
Cass knew it was possible for things to turn out REALLY bad, but it wasn't something she even wanted to think about. She felt that if she even let the thoughts process in her head, they had a more likely chance of becoming a reality. But she really appreciated that Dean felt he had to make it clear that they were there for her.  
"Thanks Dean, but it's not something I even really want to think about."  
"I know that, I'm just saying that I don't want you to go running off again if something bad happens...I don't think I could go through that again."  
Cass knew what he was reffering to. When she had lost her best friend of years, she just took off. Went hunting on her own. She was only 16, but she looked old enough to be on her own. She got a new phone, changed her numbers, used different fake names, did whatever she could to not let them track her down. She was on her own for a couple of months before Dean tracked her down. Only he could figure out what names she would use. Flowers for first names and famous female musician last names. He found her when she used the name Jasmine Jett. She put up a fight for him to bring her home.

***** FLASH BACK*****  
"Leave me alone Dean! I'm not going back there! All I do is have memories flood back to remind me that she's gone! I didn't even see how unhappy she was! She killed herself and I had no idea she was in that much pain!"  
"It's not your fault Cass! NO ONE saw it coming! Not even her family she lived with everyday!"  
"She was my BEST FRIEND! She should've come to me! I would have done anything to help her! She was like a sister to me!"  
"Cass! STOP blaming yourself!"  
"You have no idea what I'm going through! Just go away!"  
"NO! I'm not going anywhere! I care for you too much to just leave you like this!"  
"WHY do you care?! Don't you have some cheerleader girlfriend to get back to?!"  
"Who told you that?"  
"Eric..."  
"Yeah, well Eric wants to get into YOUR pants, so he'll tell you just about anything to upset you enough to go crying to him about it."  
"How can you say that? You don't even know him."  
"He's a guy, I know him well enough...and if he's so great, why aren't you off crying to him right now?"  
"Because I want to be ALONE! What part of that are you NOT understanding?!"  
Cass had started to cry and Dean didn't know what else to do but embrace her so close to him he thought they might turn into one.  
"Shhh...Cass...Cass..it's gonna be ok...do you think she would want you to be like this? Reckless and risking your life everyday? Or would she want you to go on with your life and be happy?"  
Cass couldn't talk. She was barely able to breathe at this point.  
"Cass...you're not alone in this. I'm right here. I'll always be here..."  
"No you won't...you'll just leave again." Cass lifted her head to look at Dean. "You always leave...and it kills me every time..."  
"I wish I could stay..."  
"Don't lie...I know you love it...I wish I could love it as much as you do, but I just can't...If I could, I would just leave with you..."  
"Well you can't do that...you promised you'd finish school. At least High School, ok?...I'm only a phone call away. ANY TIME that you need me. If I don't answer, you know I'll call you back as soon as I can."  
"Why?...Why do you care so much?"  
Dean bit his lip contemplating on telling her he loved her. He realized just how much when he found out she had gone off on her own and no one could find her. The panick of not knowing where she was made his heart ache. The thought of her being gone forever made him want to curl into a ball and never get up again. He left his dad right in the middle of a case even and got a serious verbal beat down when he got back, but he didn't care. He had to find her. He wanted it to be a more romantic setting to tell her, but he guessed now would be the only chance he would get for some time.  
"I care...I care so much...because...I love you."  
"...what?"  
"I love you Cass. I always have. Ever since the first day I saw you...I just never realized how much until I thought I had lost you forever."  
Cass didn't know what to say. She knew she loved him too. She always had, but she was scared. With him being gone so often and for so long. What was life without taking a few risks though? Her mom always told her the scariest risks were usually the ones most worth taking.  
"I love you too Dean, always have."  
Dean crashed his lips into hers. The heat of the moment only fueled their already natural chemistry between them. They pulled apart to rest their heads against each other.  
"Come on. I got to get you home. Your dad, my dad, and Bobby will kill me for not telling them I found you and not let them know."  
They laced fingers as they walked out of the motel. It was just the beginning.

*****  
The arrived at a motel to crash at. The usual run down run of the mill kind of a place. It wasn't so out of date that it actually had 2 beds and a pull out couch in a room. They started to set up the room as they usually do. Research on one wall, getting all their ammo and weapons ready to go.  
"I'm hungry," Cass said.  
"You read my mind," Dean said back.  
"Well great minds think alike," Cass said before placing a quick peck on his lips.  
"Oh stop it before you make me LOSE my appetite," Bobby said to give them a hard time.  
They ate at the diner as they discussed what to look for next.  
"Well, how about Bobby and I go ask the family about him and Dean and Cass, you guys can go check out the building he jumped from." Sam said as they were finishing up.  
"Sounds like a plan," Cass said as she started to get up from the table.

****  
Dean and Cass arrived at the building to find it still having crime scene tape around it, but surprising no security for a commercial building.  
"Should we head to the roof?" Cass asked as they surveyed the lobby.  
"Yeah, let's head up there."  
They reached the roof to walk to the spot he jumped from. Nothing out of the ordinary, but the view was AMAZING. They could see across the whole city. The lights were bright and the city was still very much alive down below. Cass was disappointed she couldn't really see any stars though. That's why she always preferred to live away from the city.  
"Well I hope Bobby and Sam have more luck than we do...Maybe we should go check out his office too."  
"Let's go then."

*****  
Bobby and Sam didn't have very much luck either. The victom was as happy as ever. Head agent of the city, two kids, lovely wife, wasn't much of anything for him to be upset enough to jump off the roof. They didn't find any hex bags or demonic omens in the house either. If this guy had made a deal of any kind, he was at least smart enough to keep it away from home.

*****  
"AH-HA! Sulfur! Looks like he did do all of his business at the office. Anything on the computer about when his business spiked?"  
"Yeah, looks like he was doing well to start, but then newbie mode wore out and he didn't sell anything for a couple of months, which is like a life time in real estate...THEN he sold three houses in one month, then the next month he sold two houses and two commercial buildings, and the list just grows from there."  
They heard a loud thud come from across the building. They both looked at each other before they started to investigate.  
"You know, I feel like the idiots you yell at in a scary movie to NOT go check out the noise." Cass said to try to lighten the mood.  
"Well I never was known for my brains, but for my looks." Dean said with a wink back at her.  
She rolled her eyes before she looked behind him to notice a very tall dark figure with his back to them...

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I wanted to get something out to you guys after making you wait so long. I'm going to make corrections in the other chapters as far as spelling and such. Sorry for those -_- Hope you guys have good weekend! 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean slowly turned around to end up face to face with...  
"Geezus Sam!"  
"Uuh...it's nice to see you too?"  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
"Well his house and family gave us a cold trail, so we figured we'd try here. Have you guys found anything?"  
"Yeah some sulfur and that Mr. Hot Shot starting hitting it big time a couple months ago. About the same time we guess Nero turned up top side this time around."  
"Alright...so any clues as to where he might be holding up?"  
"Unfortunately know. Guess we should see who else locally had a spring in their business over the past couple of months."  
They all left to head back to the motel and do some digging.  
"Ok...so we know that Nero likes great and powerful people...what else do we know?" Bobby asked.  
Cass couldn't help but let her mind wander to when her and Dean first ran into him to later send him back to hell.

****FLASHBACK

"I'll go look in the rooms in the back, you check out these up front." Dean said to Cass as he started to head to the back of the house.  
Cass made a face at him behind his back. For someone who was only 14 he sure was bossy. And just because he was six months older than her, made him feel like he WAS the boss of her...at least on hunts...no she took that back. He felt the same in real life sometimes too. Like who she could hang out with or even talk to. It was pretty annoying. Just as she was getting lost in her thoughts she heard a scuffle from back where Dean was. She wasted no time to find him pinned against the wall by a tall man with dark hair and icey blue eyes.  
"Put him down...NOW!"  
"My my...such a pretty young thing...don't you know better than to bring girlfriends when hunting?"  
"Shut up you piece of..." Dean said through a choked hold that only got cut off by this demon tightening his grip.  
"Such language! And in front of a lady! Tisk tisk."  
"I'll show you a lady," Cass said as she swept kicked him off his feet. Dean fell to the ground as Cass jumped on top of the demon to try to stab him with her blade. The demon blocked the blade by bringing his arm up as leverage against Cass' s arm.  
"Enough of this." He flung Cass across the room and she bounced off the wall. Struggling to get herself up, the demon lifted her up and caught glimpse of her amulet.  
"Such an interesting young girl you are...you're strength and now this..." He said as his fingers grazed the amulet only for it to burn his fingers.  
"Hmmm...the name's Max by the way...and what name do I get to call such a beautiful creature as you? "  
"Don't worry about her name you son of a bitch, but you can call me Dean, " Dean whispered into Max's ear right before he was about to stab him only for Max to leave in a cloud of smoke.  
"Damn it!"  
"You know he'll be back."  
(A month later)  
"Alright, we know he's here...now where," Dean said as they entered an old warehouse.  
"Well well. If it isn't my two favorite young hunters. Dean, if I recall correctly and I never did get your name beautiful."  
"Why not come closer and I'll tell you." Cass said, ready to grab him when he got close enough.  
She blinked and he was right in front of her. "Is this close enough gorgeous?"  
"Perfect," she replied as she grabbed one hand with hers to flip him over to be sitting on top of his back and grabbed his other hand as well. "NOW DEAN!"  
Dean started to say the incantation to send Max back to hell. Max tried to get his hands out of her grasp, but found his hands wouldn't let go.  
"No! What is this?! I'll be back! And when I do...I'm coming for BOTH of you!" And with that he was sent back to hell.  
Cass fell over after it was over and Dean ran to her side.  
"Cass! Are you ok?"  
"I told you he wouldn't be able to resist...and the henna worked like a charm."  
Dean looked down at her palms with devil traps drawn on in henna ink.  
"Yeah, lucky for you...Come on. Let's get back."  
****End Flashback

"He's attracted to me," Cass said recalling her last encounter and all previous encounters with him.  
"We are NOT using you as bait," Dean said. He knew it would work, but that's what scared him.  
Sam and Bobby felt the same as Dean, but no one wanted to allow her to use herself as bait as either.  
"You're all quiet because you KNOW I'm right...he can't resist, especially with his latest offer." Still none of them wanted to agree.  
"It's MY decision. I NEED to save Emi, even if I need to do so alone...so...you guys can either agree to let me do this and help me or I'll do it by myslef."  
"Damn it girl. We all want Emi back. This...this is just too damn risky..." Bobby said. He knew she was right, but couldn't imagine losing both of them, even though, if they did lose Emi, they would be losing Cass in a sense.  
"It's not anymore risky than Dean making a deal with a crossroads demon or Sam saying yes to Lucifer..."  
"And look at how well it turned out for them idgits! And now you wanna try something just AS crazy?!"  
"...I have to at least try..."  
"Since I know we can't stop you, I'm behind you." Sam said, only to receive a glare from Dean.  
"Me too," Bobby said decrepitly.  
"Am I the ONLY one who hasn't lost my mind?!" Dean said getting frustrated that he really had no other choice at this point. He was getting lost in all his thoughts of what could go wrong. It would kill him if Cass turned to be something he had to hunt and kill...but he wouldn't let her go through this alone either.  
"Fine...BUT we need a REAL plan for this. We need to look at from five different possible angles so nothing goes a way we don't want it to."  
Cass looked at him with so much thanks that he only felt better for a split second.  
After everyone was asleep Dean snuck outside.  
"Castiel...I need you...I don't know what to do...I can't lose Cass again and I have a really bad feeling about this plan...please...please help..."  
"There's not much I can do..."  
"What do you MEAN, there's not much you can do? We need help getting rid of a demon, a bad ass one...and you CAN'T help or you WON'T?"  
"She has a role to fulfill..."  
"DAMN IT CAS! I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THAT CRAP!"  
"I...I am afraid that I cannot intervene..."  
"That's BULLSHIT Cas! AND YOU KNOW IT! WHY help us to just THIS point?! What makes THIS point SO different?!"  
"Hell needs a new ruler Dean...one that will be just...and Nero will not, but Cass..."  
"FORGET THAT CRAP! SHE IS NOT GOING TO HELL! IF SHE GOES TO HELL I'M GOING RIGHT BACK THERE WITH HER! DO YOU HEAR ME CAS?!"  
"Dean...you can't be so irrational..."  
"IRRATIONAL?! I'M! BEING IRRATIONAL?! You're the one back to being so concerned to with the 'almighty plan' and I'M the one being irrational?! We've fought how many battles for you, changed how many 'destinies' but THIS ONE you're stuck on...WHY?!"  
"It's hard to explain..."  
"NO Cas! Either you're with us or against us on this one...and I can only hope you're still with us..."  
"Dean...I..."  
"Just save it Cas...unless you're going to help, just go..."  
And with that Castiel was gone. Dean could only hold onto the last bit of hope that Cas would save her if need be, but it felt like he was trying to hold onto grains of sand that were slipping through his fingers. He was startled out of his thoughts by Cass coming out of the room.  
"Hey..." she said.  
"Hey...what are you doing up?"  
"I could be asking You the same question." Cass walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll be ok you know that right?"  
"Honestly? I'm not so sure..." Dean started to feel the ache in his heart thinking of losing her for good.  
"Hey..." Cass held his chin in her hand to make him look at her. "I promise. I'm NOT going anywhere...no matter what the outcome...can you just promise me something?"  
"Anything."  
"IF...If I do end up in hell...get me out. I know it's selfish of me to ask...but I'm terrified and..."  
Dean stopped her worry filled ranting by placing a kiss on her lips. "I SWEAR I would never rest until I did...but you're not going to hell, so we don't have to worry about it, ok?" As soon as he said it, he had never felt more determined to make sure that he wasn't going to lose her again.  
"Ok..."  
They just stood there wrapped in each other niether one of them wanting to ruin the calmness of the moment no matter how quickly their worlds were spinning in their heads.  
"Come on, let's get to bed," Cass said as she started to lead Dean to the room.  
"I have a better idea," Dean said as he started to lead Cass to the impala.  
"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see"  
Dean pulled up to the diner down the street, "Wait here a minute." He came back out with a couple of hot drinks and something in a 2 small boxes. He drove for a few more miles just outside of town to come to an empty field and parked right in the middle.  
"Come on."  
Dean went around and opened her door to pull her out and then all the items along with a blanket from the back seat and laid it out on the grass for them to sit and lay on. He patted a spot on the blanket right next to him to motion for her to sit with him.  
"I know how much you don't really love the city because it blocks out the stars, so I thought we could come out here and make a wish on a few of them."  
"You're too sweet you know that. Under that tough hunter exterior, you're all mush."  
"Yeah, well don't let word out. I got a reputation to protect ya know." He said with a wink back at her.  
"Uh huh...so what do you got for us here?"  
"Well I got us some hot chocolate and of course...SOME PIE!"  
Cass let out a laugh, "You and your pie!"  
"Hey! Don't be jealous of the pie!"  
"Oh, but I am jealous of the pie. I've never seen you look at me the way you look at pie," Cass said with a fake pout on her face.  
"I look at you like I could ravage you, but also care for you tenderly...pie...pie I look at like I could just devour it..."  
"And why not just devour me?"  
"Well...if you insist."  
Dean didn't get anxious like he normally would, instead he took his time. Slowly undressing, tracing, memorizing every mole and freckle on her body as if it were to be the last time he would get to see any of it. He placed gentle kisses all over learning a couple new spots along the way. Although the pace was slow, their hearts felt like they were running a marathon. The passion, the heat, the connection they had was unbelievable. They laid curled up together after just gazing at the stars and enjoying the silence of the field.  
"Look! A shooting star! Make a wish babe!" Cass said excited to have witnessed one.  
"Ok. I wish..."  
"Shh!" She said as she placed a finger over his lips. "You can't say it out loud or else it won't come true..."  
"But how will it come true if no one but me knows what it is?"  
"Someone's always listening Dean...to what's in your heart...which I love listening to. Sometimes when you're asleep I just lay there and listen to your heart beat."  
"And why do you do that?"  
"Just reminds me that this is real and not some dream."  
He placed a kiss on her forehead and hoped that someone was listening to his wish...his wish that everything would work out for the best tomorrow, that Emi would be saved and Cass wouldn't end up in hell.

If only they knew how right Cass was...someone was listening...

Ok you guys. Hope you liked it, already have the next chapter in the works. Sorry if this one seemed so short. It's just easier to get them out to you guys in decent time if I keep them a little bit on the shorter side. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural

Ch 12

The next morning they all got ready. Bobby and Sam went to the comnmercial building to set up traps and make sure that there was only way in and out so Nero couldn't bring any other friends with him while Dean and Cass got the last of the weaponry set up.  
"Ok, I think that's it."  
"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked still not feeling completely at ease about using Cass for bait.  
"I'll be fine...I promise." But inside she was scared. She had been keeping her hand clamped around her amulet as much as possible, whispering prayers...well after hearing everything about what went on with the angels, she wasn't sure if she would call them prayers, but maybe wishes that things would go well. That her AND Emi would come out of this alive, that everyone would for that matter.  
"Alright, I trust you. Let's go get this son of a bitch and get Emi back."  
Dean turned on the radio for some distraction and "Thank You" by Led Zeppelin came on. The lyrics were perfect for the occasion. Cass slid over to be sitting right next to Dean as he put an arm around her. Cass rested her head on his shoulder as she sang along and Dean hummed. This would be a perfect car ride if it wasn't for their destination. They parked a few blocks away behind a building to hide the impala. They had to TRY to give the impression she was there alone.  
"Ok...you ready babe?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"We'll be right behind you, ok? No worries."  
"I know."  
Dean gave Cass a passionate kiss before he went off to hide with Bobby and Sam to let Cass summon Nero on her own.  
Cass performed the summoning spell only for everything to stay quiet.  
"Well...someone must be anxious to see me, summoning me and all."  
"Oh yeah baby. Just couldn't wait to see you." Cass said sarcastically.  
"Well...what shall your answer be gorgeous? My queen of hell for eternity or Emi's death?" And with a snap of his fingers Emi was in the room still bound and gagged.  
"Let her go then we'll talk."  
"How stupid do you think I am? Let go of my leverage BEFORE I have an answer? I think I've been more than fair letting the negotiations go on this long and still allowing her to live...now...you're answer."  
"What else do I get out of it?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"What else do I get out of this deal? There has to be more to it than her living and me living forever..."  
"And what else might you want?"  
As Cass was trying to distract him, Sam went in to get Emi. He didn't bother untying her and just dragged her out.  
"I want Emi, Dean, Sam, and Bobby to left alone. Let them decide how they want to live their lives, hunting or otherwise. No matter what they choose, no demons are to go after them."  
"Now that's not fair at all. I know they'll be hunting me down to get you back from hell. I'm not that naive...How about they decide to quit hunting and I let them live their 'normal' lives demons excluded. Now, I can't speak for all the other things that go bump in the night, but I'll have them demon free...I think that's a little more reasonable..."  
Cass looked like she was contemplating this idea. She had to wait for the signal that Emi was safe before she went any further. She caught a glimpse of Sam giving her the okay.  
"It's not what I was asking for. I mean, I think out of the two of us, I'm getting the short end of the stick here."  
"Well YOU ARE human...and I'm a demon, I think I kinda hold the longer part of the stick in the negotiations anyways."  
Cass just glared at him. "Fine….how do we seal this thing?"  
"How do you want to seal it? We can seal it with a handshake…a kiss…more intimate ways?"  
Cass rolled her eyes, "Handshake is fine."  
Nero walked closer to her only to grab her by her wrist to turn her hand over. "Tisk, tisk Cass. Did you REALLY think I would fall for that again? You must think I'm stupid as all the other men that have wandered in and out of your life."  
Cass tried to yank her arm free, but it wasn't budging. At least they couldn't seal the deal since both hands were tattooed with henna ink with the devil traps they used on him the first time they sent him back to hell. She used all of her strength to run into him and bring him down to the ground. She didn't want to stay close to him, she tried to get up and get away from him, but he got up faster and grabbed her close to him.  
"Ok boys. You can come out now. I know you're here."  
"Don't you dare hurt her you son of a bitch."  
"Ouch, Dean. I told you she was your little girlfriend all those years ago…and what was it I said about bringing them on hunts with you?...Oh yes…NOT to…You just don't listen…now what to do with her?"  
Dean started to advance.  
"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Nero said as he grasped Cass's head as if he were going to snap her neck.  
"You wouldn't do it. You need me," Cass said through gritted teeth. Not really wanting to tempt him, but needing to buy time.  
"That's enough Nero."  
"Why Castiel, what are you doing here? This wasn't part of the plan."  
"Plan?!" Dean asked ready to kill Cas no matter what he had done for them in the past. He had planned this, that's why he wasn't eager to go after Nero. That's why he wasn't wanting to stop this from happening, he was in on it!  
"Yes…plan. I knew you wouldn't understand, so I felt no need to explain."  
"Since when do you make plans with demons Cas?!"  
"Since Heaven needs a ruler and Hell needs one as well. What else was I supposed to do?"  
"Not send an innocent soul to hell to rule for all eternity, that's what!"  
"Oh please Dean, like you REALLY believe Cass is all innocent," Nero said with a devilish grin and his eyes a sparkling blue almost aflame.  
"I said that's enough!" Cass started to charge at Nero, but then the room was filled with a blinding white light and a gust of wind."That's enough from all of you…"  
Standing before them was a tall tanned complexion man with dark medium length hair and foggy grey eyes.  
"This has gone on long enough."  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think we sent out any other invitations to this little soiree." Nero said looking to this unexpected guest.  
"I guess I'm what you would call a…party crasher…Castiel, this is enough…what would our father have to say?"  
"Out father has left us Elisio. A long time ago it seems."  
"He would never just abandon his children or creations."  
"That's not what I have heard."  
"Ok, enough of this angel crap! Get Cass back and then you two can pluck each other's feathers all you want!"  
They all turned to find Cass and Nero all but gone.  
"Damn it! The salt line broke! Probably from the gust of wind Mr. Grand Entrance had to make."  
"Excuse me you mere human. I possess the power to squish you like an ant. If you weren't of use still and to be of future use, I would be done with you…we will find her….as for you Castiel…"  
He turned around to find Cas gone as well.  
"I guess we'll continue this another time then…" And with that Elisio was gone.  
"Who the hell was that guy?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know and I don't give a rat's ass! Nero has Cass! He has Cass!" Dean fell to the ground not being able to breathe for a moment.  
"What do you mean he took Cass?" Emi said coming out of the room Sam had hidden her in.  
"We need to get you somewhere safe," Bobby said as he walked over to her.  
"You expect me to just sit around while that bastard has my sister?"  
"It's what she would want. And to be honest, you would just be another liability on our hands and you know it." Bobby hated being so hard on her, but he really didn't have time to waste arguing with her.  
"Ok…but I might know where they went. I don't THINK he would go to the same spot he was holding me, but he did have to fly out of here pretty quickly."  
Emi filled them in on where she was being held looked like and what sounds she could hear outside around the building. They had an IDEA of where they might be, they only hoped they were right….

SO sorry I just got this out. I was kind of having writer's block and was actually busy at work this week for a change. Fair warning, the next chapter is going to get a little bit more vivid and bloody. Thanks for reading. Until next time


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural

Ch 13

Dean busted through the doors of the old abandoned cabin to find it completely empty.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fists onto the table in front of him. His eyes started to water at the thought of that he'd lost Cass forever.

"We'll find her. He can't kill her. He's more interested in using her." Bobby said in an attempt to reassure Dean.

"I'm more worried about he'll do to her in the mean time Bobby."

"We should call Cas." Sam said suggestively.

"Why the HELL would I wanna call on that son of a bitch?! It's BECAUSE of him we're in this mess!"

"Yes...but since he's been working with Nero, he must know of most of his hiding spots...it has to be worth a shot."

"If Cas knows what's best for him, he'll stay the hell away from me before I kill him myself."

"Dean, he's our best shot."

"I'll find her my damn self before I call on him." And with that Dean stormed out.

Sam started to follow him before Bobby stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him blow off some steam. We got work to do anyways. Search around and see if we can find any clues about plans or hide outs he might have."

Sam looked out still wanting to try to console his brother, but knew nothing would until Cass was found. He only hoped they would find her alive at least.

"Yeah...let's see what we can find."

Sam walked off into one of the bedrooms and made sure no one was around to hear him.

"Cas...it's Sam...I know things are...well...Really messed up right now...but we could really use your help right now...we NEED to find Cass...I'm afraid that if Dean loses her too...I don't want to find out...please Cas. If you have ANY idea of where they might be, please help."

"I have a few ideas."

"Cas!...where?! Where can we even start?"

"I'll keep you posted." And with that Castiel was gone.

Sam only felt more frustrated with Castiel and came to the conclusion that Castiel really did have his own agenda and that was more important to him.

*****  
Cass woke up tied to a table. One she could only imagine that was used for torturing. Her thoughts were confrimed when she looked over to find an array of tools set up along side her.

"Ah...you're awake. Good...now...we can do this easy or the hard way...which do you prefer? Personally, I'm happy either way."

"Where are we?"

"You wake up to find yourself in the state that you're in and you're concerned about WHERE you are?...You're DEFINITELY something else..."

Cass could see a spirit in the room with them. She looked to him pleading for help of any sort.

"Well I can already tell what's going to happen, I can't want to know where?"

"I don't know what good it'll do you, but we're on a small farm in Wisconsin...happy now?"

"I guess...what do hope to obtain from all this?"

She looked to the spirit hoping that maybe he knew how to get the message to someone who could help. In the mean time, she was pleading in her head that Castiel or Elisio or anyone else could hear her trying to cry to them where she was and to have help arrive soon.

"I plan on obtaining you as my partner for eternity to rule hell. To help my...or what would be OUR empire grow."

"Why would I EVER agree to this?"

"Well now that my bargaining chip is gone...I have no other choice but to try to convince you by other means..."

Nero started to walk over to all the tools. He lingered over each one as if deep in thought of what to use first. He picked a small knife. Twirling it in his fingers light glinting off the sharp blade.

"Now gorgeous...what'll it be? Me?...oooorrr...?"

"I'll never agree to help you."

"Alright, have it your way my love..."

Nero sliced the blade along her side. Just a thin cut from her rib to her hip to start, but the placing was just right to bring tears to Cass' s eyes. She fought them back. She wouldn't let him see he knew what he was doing. She could feel the blood starting to trickle off her skin.

"Hmmm...not much of an effect, but we are just getting started...you know what...how about we do some of 'Dean's Greatest Hits' shall we?"

Cass had a confused look come to her face.

"He did tell you about him torturing souls while he was in hell didn't he? I'm sure he did, but I don't think he went into much detail...so how about I show you instead..." His eyes started to glow blue. Something they seemed to do any time he was excited or pleased with himself. She tried her hardest to not show the ultimate fear she had on her face. By how tortured Dean still was about it all, she knew it wasn't something she wanted to be subject to herself.

Nero went over to the small fire he had going and pulled out a hot poker.

"Now...I'm only going to offer this one more time for a long time...join me..."

"I'd rather die."

"Well...you just might get your wish..." He plunged the poker into her right shoulder and she let out a scream.

"Scream all you want gorgeous. No one will hear you...this is going to be fun..."

*****  
Dean found himself somehwere deep in the woods before he stopped to try to catch his thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

He spun around to find Cas standing there with a look of shame on his face.

"Well you're either scared or stupid to be standing in front of me right now looking for forgiveness."

"There is a way we can try to track them down faster."

Dean really didn't want his help, but if it meant finding Cass, then he'd have to put his ego aside for a minute.

"And how do you propose we do that wise guy? I thought you guys were partners. Don't you know where to find him?"

"He has kept things hidden from me...I suppose he didn't trust me fully...as I did not him...hence why I wanted her to have a part in this."

"I don't care what your 'noble' plans may have been! Tell me how we can find her!"

"Her amulet...it's easier to trace than a human or demon are...it's to protect whoever wears it from death, but to also help guide others to it who are to protect those who wear it."

"So what does that mean? She has some gaurdian somewhere on this planet that's meant to protect her and can find her with what?...some type of voodoo mojo or something?"

"What he means is, is that you can find her Dean...you are her protector...you two were destined to meet. That connection you both felt upon first laying eyes on each other was no coincidence."

"Elisio..."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to just leave them to this demise you set them on course for Castiel. You've gone soft...almost human in a way...it's pathetic."

"They are like family to me. I could not just leave them in this mess."

"Pity for you, you should have..."

Elisio charged at Castiel with the blade meant to kill an angel. Castiel blocked Elisio with his own blade. As the two of them had at it, Dean cut open his hand and placed the angel banishing sigil on the tree next to him. He waited for them to get close enough before sealing it with his blood and casting the two angels out of his way.

He ran back to let Sam and Bobby know what he was just told.

"So how are you supposed to be able to track her then?" Sam asked, puzzled by the riddled tongue in which angels speak.

"If I knew, do you think I would be in here talking to you two about it or out there going after her?!"

"Settle down boy...maybe that's what you need to do. Try settling down and focusing on her." Bobby said, hoping it would not only work, but also calm the two of them down.

Dean sat there and tried to concentrate, but all he could think about was how much he needed to find her and what horrible things could be happening to her.

"It's not working damn it!"

"Stop thinking so much...clear your mind...don't think about needing to find her...try...try thinking about how she makes you feel and see if you can extend that feeling directly to her...that's what Pamela used to do to find answers."

"How would you know that Bobby?" Sam asked curious as to how Bobby knew so much about how to use abilities.

"Pamela used to come over and try to help Cass hone her abilities when she was younger. It was to help her not be afraid of every spirit that poppoed up along the way, but help her detect them first and try to communicate."

"Can you guys shut up so I can try to focus?" Dean really did try to clear his mind, but it wouldn't stop firing at 3,000 thoughts per second. It wasn't until he thought back of all the good memories he shared with Cass did his mind start to slow down. He focused on how he felt whenever they held each other and how protective yet at home he felt about her. It was then as if he felt some type of rope or tether connected to him leading somewhere he couldn't see. He mentally took a hold of that tether before opening his eyes and was ready to go.

"Let's go. I think I got it."

"Where are we going Dean?"

"Hell if I really know. It's just like I have this tether attached to me that I need to follow."

"This is trippy," Sam said under his breath.

"You're telling me," Bobby said coming up behind him to get in the car.

"Come on! Let's go!" Dean sped off as fast as he could hoping they'd reach her before that connection went dead.

******  
As Cass was lying on the table barely able to stay awake through the pain she felt a sudden feeling of ease, like someone was coming, that she wasn't alone. She knew she was going to be saved, she only hoped it would be sooner rather than later. Her face was bruised and bloody from Nero getting a little more hands on. She had a couple broken ribs and it was hard to breathe.

"Now of course I can't give you the full run that Dean would give to his victoms. You won't regenerate if I cut pieces off...however...you ARE being very stubborn and I just may have to resort to such lengths...I mean, you've already made me damage that gorgeous face of yours, your tattoos you were so proud of are definitely not going to heal to what they once were...there doesn't seem to be much left that I can do..."

Just then one of the scalpels started to levitate off the table.

"And what's this?...oh my...you seem to have made a couple new friends...ghosts...really Cass...and what harm do you think they can do to me?"

The scalpel flew straight at Nero getting stuck in his cheek.

"Ah! That stung a little." He said as he took the scalpel out of his cheek.

More and more items started to fling at him from the table while another spirit tried to free Cass from the table. Cass wasn't sure if that would even do her any good, considering she wasn't sure if she could even move without paralyzing pain. She was freed and was going to try anyway. She started to lift herself up only to fall back down with excruciating pain in her ribs and thigh where Nero had pretty much skinned off mosr of her tattoo. She laid on the floor having an extremely difficult time breathing.

Nero exorcised the ghosts, tired of their antics. They looked to her wishing they could do more. She looked to them with gratitude for trying.

"Well that was...annoying...and yet somewhat entertaining...you just get more and more interesting my dear...here, let me help you up." He grabbed her by her hair to lift her up forcing her to use what little strength she had left to rest against the table.

"Come on now dear...play time's not over yet...back on the table...you...go!" He said as he thrust her back onto the table. Cass let out a cry. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She was slowly breaking. Just wanting it all to be over already. The only things keeping her hanging on were her thoughts of Lily and that tether that she felt someone else on the other end of. Someone that was getting closer and closer to saving her.

"Well...I guess I'll have to go into some of his more 'creative' chapters as it were to get SOMETHING out of you..."

She could hearing zapping and could only hope that whoever was on that other line of the tether was practically at the door.

****  
Dean took a sharp right turn heading down a grassy road towards an old abandoned farm.

"There! She's in there! In that barn, get ready to jump out."

"Ummm...Dean...how are we supposed to get her out of there exactly? We don't even know how to kill the guy." Sam asked not wanting to get everyone killed, as much as he wanted to save Cass.

"That's where I come in." Castiel had appeared in the backseat with Bobby. He looked a little beaten up, but they've seen him look worse.

"Jeezus Cas, what happened to you?" Bobby asked getting a good look at him.

"I've been worse. If it weren't for Dean, I may not even be here right now."

"And what about Elisio...is he dead?"

"No. Just as badly injured as I am, but Still alive."

Dean drifted to a stop as he wasted no time practically rolling out of the car to rush into save Cass. He could still feel the tether and although it had grown stronger the closer he got, he could suddenly feel it growing some slack. He busted through the doors and almost couldn't take in what he was seeing.

****  
Cass was tied down to the table about to black out from the electro-shock therapy Nero was performing on her before she heard the doors burst open and saw a glimpse of Dean before her world started to fade to black hearing Dean yell for her.

*****  
Castiel cast Nero out of the farm, but had everyone move quickly before he came back.

"I'm not at my fullest strength. I'm not sure how much time I bought us. We must move now."

Dean found an old blanket and wrapped it around Cass as he picked her up and sprinted for the car. Sam hopped in the front to drive along with Bobby riding shot gun.

"Heal her! NOW!"

Castiel reached over to heal Cass as much as possible being drained himself from battling Elisio and just fending off Nero.

"I have healed her as much as I can for now. She is stable, but she will need rest...as do I..."

All of her cuts and bruises were gone and her peeled off skin was back to normal. Dean held her close and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Baby, if you can hear me...you need to come back to me...please...I know you're stronger than this. What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger, right? Well he didn't kill you, so you need to come back. You don't even need to worry about coming back stronger, just come back damn it. Just come back..."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured on Supernatural

Ch 14

Cass woke up to find herself in her old childhhod home. She could smell bacon, eggs, and maple syrup coming from the kitchen like she used to on Saturday mornings before her mom passed. She cautiously got up from the bed and quietly made her way to the door. She peered outside to see if she could see anything.  
"Cass! Breakfast is ready!" She heard her mom yell.  
She had no idea what kind of trick this was, but she knew she should find some type of weaponry if she could. She had to think back if her mom had still kept a small artilary anywhere. Then she remembered her mom had a trunk in her closet that she never wanted her to go through, she figured she'd start there. She quickly and quietly made her way down the hall and into her mom's closet to find the trunk at the back just like she remembered. She picked the lock to find a couple of silver blades and a small .22 caliber pistol. She took a blade and the pistol and then noticed her mom's hunting journal. She had never seen it before. Her curiosity got the better of her and she flipped open the book. But when she flipped the pages they were all blank.

"What are you doing hun?"

Cass nearly jumped out of her skin and grabbed a hold of the blade handle behind her back.

"Ummmm..."

"Come on. Breakfast is ready...and I told you about getting into my trunk."

Her mom...or whatever it was that looked like her mom walked down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"...m...mom...?"

"Yes dear?"

"What are you?"

Her mom let out a small laugh, "And what's that supposed to mean? I'm your mother. "

"No...you're not...you can't be...you're...you're dead..."

"Oh hunny. I know that! I'm a figment inside your head while you heal and deal with whatever it is you have to deal with...I'm just here to help you in whatever way you want me to."

"What is it I'm supposed to do here...and why was your journal blank whe I tried to read it?"

"You can't read something you've never seen before and as far as why you're here, I don't really know hun. You're the one that's here and put me here as well."

"Well that's helpful mom."

"Ok...let's try to start with what you last remember."

Cass had to really try to think back to what felt like a lifetime ago in her head. It was all a blur. The last thing she remembered clearly was Dean and talking with him that everything was going to be ok.

"I...I remember talking to Dean. We were saying how everything was going to be ok...and then...then we...we saved Emi!" Her memory was slowly coming into focus. "But then...then there was Elisio...and then..." Her head started to throb.

"Don't force it. It'll come to you...but don't take too long. Wouldn't want to be stuck in your head forever now would you?"

"Excuse me..."

"You're in a coma of sorts. There's something you need to come to terms with before you wake up. What it is you have to come to terms with, I have no clue. "

"This isn't helping my headache."

"Well here. You do have SOME time, so how about you take your mind off of things, eat some breakfast, and tell me how your life's been since I've been...since I've been gone..."

Cass wasn't sure if she REALLY was talking to her mom or what was going on, but it felt nice to talk to her and have her around. It had been too long.

"Why isn't she waking up?! It's been hours since Cas healed her." Dean said as he paced the room looking at Cass lying on the bed.

"I don't know Dean...she just went through a lot...maybe she needs time to recharge. Cas said he wasn't able to fully heal her being drained himself. At least he was able to keep her alive and get her stable." Sam was only trying to console and calm his brother down, but with each passing second he only got more restless.

"Hey...Bobby...do you still have any of that African Dream Root left?"

"Don't even think about it Dean. You could just put her even further down the rabbit hole using that, you idgit...Just be patient...if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow morning, we'll call Cas to finish healing her."

"What part of I don't want him involved are you guys not understanding?! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't even be in this mess."

"We gotta work with what we got boy," Bobby said getting agitated with Dean. He knew what Cass meant to him, but his ego always got the better of him and he wasn't going to let it get the better of Cass too.

Cass really enjoyed catching up with her mom, whether it was real or not.

"I'm so sorry I never got a chance to meet Lily and what had happened to her. I'm sure she's very happy where ever she is and waiting for mommy to come back to her...not that anyone wants to rush that...I think it's time you go out there and try to figure out whatever it is you're here to figure out."

"How will I know?"

"You'll know once you find it...I love you my rose bud...well you're not so much of a bud anymore, but you've blossomed into such a beatiful flower." Her mom cupped her cheek in her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Never forget how loved you are."

"I won't. I promise."

Cass slowly made her way to the front door and stepped outside. Once outside she found herself at a cemetery. She recognized it, but couldn't quite place it.

"Hey there baby girl."

She whirled around to see her dad.

"Dad?"

Her dad wrapped his arms around her into a full embrace. She took in his scent of leather and peppermint. She missed her parents so much, but felt like this was just a tease for her to wake up and never see them again.  
"Where are we?" Cass asked as her dad released her from his embrace.

"Well...we're..."  
"We're in the cemetery where I...I killed you..." Cass felt the tears and heart ache starting all over again as if it had just happened.  
"Stop...you did what you had to do. You did what I raised you to be able to do. I don't blame you, I'm not mad, and I'm so thankful that you did it."  
"You're thankful I did it?"  
"Yes, who KNOWS what may have come through if you hadn't?"  
"Se...the thing is...this is all in my head...how do I know this is how you REALLY feel? I don't know that you don't really hate me?" Cass had tears still trickling from her eyes not sure what to believe.  
"You know I wouldn't be saying this to you in your head, if you didn't honestly feel in your heart that it was true...you should KNOW I would never hate you for doing what I taught you you had to do when the time called for it. You did me proud. Don't blame yourself or feel guilty. I know it's ahrd, but you did what the job called for. You know I would rather still be alive and be able to see you, but that wasn't option baby girl."  
"I know, but...I can't help it."  
"If you want to get out of here...you need to. All this guilt is what's keeping you here. You NEED to come to terms with it and realize that things happen and it's not always in your control...there's more for you to face and it's not going to get any easier...You never really blamed yourself for your mom's death, but always wished there was more you could have done...me, you blame yourself for, but a tiny part of you knows that there was no other choice...all that's left is..."  
"Lily and Eric...I...I don't know if I can face that."  
"You have to Cass. You know they don't blame you. How could they? Lily didn't even know about any of this stuff and I know that you told Eric about the risks and he didn't even want you to have ANY of that sort of stuff in the house. Not even anything to TRY to protect you guys, but you did it anyways. You did EVERYTHING that you could...now you have to face it and come to terms with it. I know you can. You're a strong young woman. 'What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger.' Right?"  
"You're right." Cass took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She wiped away her tears and gave her dad one last hug before she continued on to the outskirts of the cemetery.  
Before she knew it she had walked into her old backyard at the house she shared with Eric and Lily.  
"Mommy!"  
Cass turned to find Lily running full speed at her. She stooped down and swooped her up in her arms, tears flowing freely.  
"Why are you crying mommy? Don't cry."  
"I'm just so happy to see you baby girl. You know I love you, right?"  
"No duh mom...I love you too." She placed a kiss on Cass's cheek.  
"Hey there beautiful."  
Eric was standing Lily and Cass wrapped an arm around him to give him a hug and place a kiss on his cheek. It was a little awckward with him being dead and her having gotten back together with Dean now.  
"I'm so sorry...I miss you two SO much..."  
"Shhh...nobody blames you. You did the best that you could, even without my consent...yes, I knew about the traps and such you had hidden around the house."  
"But how?"  
"You knew I knew. You knew I would let you do whatever would help you sleep at night and feel safer...within reason."  
"I know...I still...I still can't help but blame myself." Eric wiped the tears from Cass's face before placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"We don't blame you. You need to let go and move on with your life. We'll see you again...not too soon, though ok?"  
Cass nodded her head as she wiped away some more tears.  
"Come on Lily, it's time to go."  
"Wait...do you guys have to?"  
"Yes, you don't have much more time to get back before you're stuck in here forever...and eventually, we'd fade away too..."  
"What...what do you mean?"  
"Your brain will eventually give out as well as the rest of your organs...you have to wake up...WAKE UP!...WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!"  
Eric's voice started to blur into Dean's and the sky went to piercing bright white. She shut her eyes tight to open them and have Dean laying next to her.

*****  
"JEZZUS CASS! Don't you EVER do that again! I thought I lost you." Dean held her so tight he was cutting off her air supply.  
"Babe...I...need to breathe!"  
"Oh...sorry." He let her go, but only slightly to still be holding onto her, afraid that if he let go, he might lose her for good.  
"Gawd, what's with all the sad faces, you would think someone had died or something..." They all looked at her with stern faces. "Too soon?...sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Come on! I'm awake and I'm alive, stop looking like I really did die, ok?"  
"You ok?" Sam asked. Having come back from a horrific ordeal himself, he wanted to be wary of her going through something similar.  
"Yeah...I guess...I feel...lighter I guess...like I don't have so much guilt holding me down anymore." She played with her necklace in her hands thinking back to what had happened in her head.  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Bobby asked wanting to know if she remembered the torture Nero had put her through, hoping that she didn't.  
"I remember talking to Eric and Lily, my dad, my mom...Oh, you mean BEFORE I blacked out into my own head...I remember the ordeal at the commercial building, saving Emi, that Elisio character, Cas..."  
"And what about after the building..." Bobby really didn't want to push, but he wanted to know what they would be dealing with helping her heal.  
"I honestly don't remember anything after that, other than waking up in my old childhood home and my mom being there."  
"You mean like a spirit or something?" Dean asked, kind of hopeful in a sense that it was possible for loved ones to visit in your dreams.  
"No, everyone I met kind of explained it as that I was seeing them in my head to help me sort things out...like what they were saying was what I knew in my heart all along, but my head and my heart weren't on the same page...the guilt I felt for all their deaths, it was always weighing on me...it still does, but not like before. It feels more like I know that I did all that I could and that none of them blame me, so I shouldn't be blaming myself...I guess I feel a little more at peace with it all?"  
Sam and Bobby looked at her quizzically not sure if they should believe EVERYTHING she said. She did seem happier, but they always were waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
"I'm just glad that you're awake and I didn't have to call on the ass hole that started all this." Dean placed a kiss on her forehead and she let out a small laugh of how brash, yet sentimental he could be in one sentence.  
"I'm starving, can we get something to eat?" Cass asked feeling the stares from Sam and Bobby.  
"Uh...sure, what do you want to eat?"  
"Foster Freeze! I want some burritos and ice cream." They all looked at her like she had lost her mind...but then again, they all had weird cravings after an ordeal too.  
"Ok babe, let's go."  
They ate their food and headed back to the hotel. Dean made sure that him and Cass had their own room while Bobby and Sam shared theirs.  
"Night you guys, see you in the morning." Cass gave Sam and Bobby hugs before turning and heading to her and Dean's room. Sam looked at Dean as if to say "Don't let us hear anything from in there," and Dean just gave him a satisfied grin before shutting the door.

*******  
As soon as he shut the door, Cass threw Dean up against it before crashing her lips to his. She tugged on his lower lip to have a grunt escape Dean's throat.  
Dean pulled away reluctantly.  
"Babe...are you sure about this?...I mean...you KNOW I want to. But you did just come out of a coma and given what had happened before that..."  
"She pinned his arms up above his head, "I've had PLENTY of rest Mister Winchester...I hope you did too." She flicked her tongue across his upper lip, "and if you didn't...don't worry, I'm more than ready to take the wheel tonight." Dean was instantly ready to go, even as tired as he was. Cass let it all go, the frustrations, the pain, she let it all go as much as she could to be totally and completely surrounded in what was between her and Dean. They both collapsed exhausted. Dean pulled her into lay her head on his chest and one leg wrapped over his.  
"I love you Cass..." he said before drifting off to sleep to have a light snore follow after.  
"I love you too Dean..." Cass drifted off to sleep shortly after only to be haunted by her torture from Nero. It was if it was happening all over again. She could feel everything as if every cut was renewed. She woke up to hearing herself screaming, Dean trying to shake her awake, and Sam and Bobby busting through the door.  
"Guess it didn't very long for that shoe to drop,." Sam on said on his breath...

SORRY it took so long to get this up. Reviews are AWESOME and very motivating to keep writing ;) I have some free time on the weekend to HOPEFULLY finish the next chapter as well :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured on Supernatural

Ch 15

They were all sitting around Cass after they gave her time to shower and get didn't want to talk about it. She felt the more she talked about it, the more real it would become. She wanted to lock it away in a little black box in her head and forget all about it. 

"Damn it girl, why didn't you just tell us?" Bobby said getting frustrated that she tried to keep this from them...granted, they all had tried to keep their little secrets from each other, so he felt he was being a little harsh.

"Bobby..." Dean was getting upset with Sam and Bobby trying to bombard with her questions and agitations. He knew it was because they cared, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it. He knew she would have to, to help move past it, but none of them were ones to give anyone a hard time about not wanting to talk about things.

"Cass, we're only asking because we care...please talk to us..." Sam always the one to try a more gentle approach about things.

Cass just stared off into space hoping that they would get the hint and just leave her alone. It wasn't something she was wanting to talk about openly. The things Nero did to her...she was ashamed and embarassed about it all. Dean got the hint and asked Sam and Bobby to leave. He would try to get her comfortable enough to talk about it hoping for all the luck he could get with that.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?" Cass said as Dean sat down next to her.

"You don't have to talk about it right now...but you DO have to at some point Cass. It's not going to get any better until you do." He looked at her with complete longing to just take it all away. He can and can't imagine what happened to her and he didn't even want to try since methods he used on other souls were used on her. H eonly hoped that the image of Nero performing the torture would stay and not turn into him.

Cass sighed and hung her head as she ran her hand through her hair. She knew it would probably help, but she felt that Dean felt guilty enough as it was, she didn't want to make him feel worse. "Ok...but can we just go back to sleep now?"

Dean wrapped around her as she laid on her side and nestled her head into his chest. As safe as she felt in his arms, she knew he wouldn't be able to keep her safe from the workings inside her head. Instead she tried to think of getting see her mom, her dad, Lily, and Eric again. She tried to focus on good memories in hopes of chasing the bad ones out. She felt Dean's breaths become more full and slow and she knew he was asleep. She didn't want to wake him, but she knew it was going to be a long night not being able to go back to sleep herself.

The next morning Dean woke up to an empty bed and the shower running. 

"How dare you try to be naked without me around." Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Cass from behind bringing her body into his.

"Sorry, you just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you. I knew that you needed the rest."

"Well...I'm definitely well rested." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he placed a kiss on her neck. 

"You know...a girl could get used to this...you better be careful Winchester."

"Oh, I don't plan on ending this routine any time soon."

Everyone was pretty quiet during breakfast. Cass didn't really want to look at anyone and see their worried, frustrated expression, so she just got lost in her thoughts staring out the window, watching people pass. She could hear all them talking, but wasn't really paying attention 'til Dean touched her shoulder dragging her out of her own little bubble.

"I'm sorry, what were you guys saying?"

"We were saying how since things are kinda died down right now, if you wanna take a break and go somewhere...for fun?" Sam asked.

Cass looked at them all suspiciously. She felt that they were up to something, but it would be nice to go somewhere just for fun and relax for a change.

"Sure...I guess...where do you guys wanna go?"

"Actually, I thought it could just be me and you babe. Some 'quality' couple time together." He had a cheesy smile plastered on his face.

The smile was enough to distract Cass from the looks of relief Sam and Bobby had when she agreed. They finished up breakfast a little more relaxed and headed back to Bobby's for Cass and Dean to pack a few things before heading out.

"You can't let her not talk about it Dean. She NEEDS to talk about it. She hasn't slept an entire night since it happened. I hear her pacing around the room unable to calm herself down enough to sleep." Sam was urging Dean to take this time to let Cass relax, but to also get her to divulge to him what had happened with Nero. It was doing so much more damage to her to not talk about it.

"Don't you think I know that Sam? I stay in bed, because I know it would upset her more to know that I wake up as soon as she climbs out of bed. That I worry about her possibly taking off again. As long as I hear her in the room, I stay calm. I'll make sure to talk to her, ok. But you know how well she handled us trying to force her to talk before and how well we handle things like that. She's more like us than anyone would like to admit."

"I know...I just wish there was more that we could do." 

"There is. That's why you guys are staying here to try to track Nero so we can kill the son of a bitch and hopefully bring some peace to Cass."

"And to you too."

"Yeah...whatever. I'm more concerned about her now."

"Dean, you have to stop brushing things off too. Look, I know you BOTH are much better now that you have each other again, but you're both still hurting from your losses. Killing Nero will help...but you're both gonna have to work through it. I'm just glad that you guys have each other again to do so."

Cass started to walk towards them so they changed the subject to about what all Dean and Cass can do in California and which area they should go to.

"What you boys talking about?" She asked as she laced fingers with Dean.

"Nothing much. Just discussing what you guys could do out in California. Where do you think you'll go?" Sam asked trying not to act suspicious. 

"I was thinking San Diego. I haven't been to the zoo out there or Sea World in awhile and a couple of my friends live out there."

"Sounds like you have it all planned out...hope you managed to squeeze in some alone time as well." Dean said with a pout on his face.

"Well now that all depends on if we can make time for it."

"In that case, I'll make SURE that we do." He said as he placed a hungry kiss on her lips.

Sam coughed to clear his throat.

"Sorry Sammy" Cass said as her face flushed bright red. "I only have a few more things to pack and then we can head out, k?"

Cass went back down the hall to their room finish packing. Dean watched her go thinking about how much he wanted this to be a nice trip, but knew that they had some stuff to take care of too.

Ok, I'm not going to promise or predict when I should have a new chapter up, because then I get super busy and unable to post. haha

I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Thanks for reading! Reviews are AWESOME!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured on Supernatural

Ch 16

Dean and Cass drove in silence enjoying the sights and music of the road. Cass knew there was an alterior motive to this trip, but she wasn't going to let it ruin the time off for her. The past few months being back on the job had really taken a lot out of her. If this was the closest she could get to "normal" for the time being, she was gonna take it for all it was worth. 

"Hey babe...Can we go to the shoe tree on our way through Nevada?"

"The shoe tree?" Dean looked at her quizically.

"Yeah, people stop and throw their shoes in the tree. Some write words of wisdom, poem, song lyrics, whatever they want on them and throw them in the tree." 

"And what's the point of doing that?"

"It's just for fun I guess...I guess it's kinda like leaving a piece of you behind? Everyone wants to leave something that someone will remember them by, right?"

Dean thought about this for a moment and realized that it was maybe a deeper question than what Cass meant it to be, or maybe she did mean for it have a double standard. Was she leaning towards meaning of having a family and people remembering you through the family you created? Or did she simply mean by the fact of leaving some words scribbled on a pair of shoes in a tree?

"...uh...yeah...I guess so..."

Now there was an awkward tension in the car. Not one that Cass had meant to create, but she did kinda want Dean to somewhat think of a "normal" life on this trip. She wanted to do so much with him in one trip to show him how wonderful a "normal" life COULD be...now if only they ever had such luck...

Cass had taken over driving while Dean took a nap. He had been sleeping for a couple of hours and they were about an hour's drive from the shoe tree. She knew it was a silly request and slightly out of the way, but they kinda needed silly in their lives, especially given their lives lately. Cass looked over at Dean. He looked so innocent, so much at peace sleeping compared to his worn out, concerned, guilty look he always had when awake. She couldn't help but wish for them to get something more out of their lives. She didn't care if it was always going to have hunting involved, just as long as they got to have something of their own too. A house, a kid, hell even just a pet would be nice. Her phone GPS started to tell her the tree was getting close. She wasn't sure what to write on her shoes. Her and Dean had stopped to get new ones to wear after they threw the old ones in the tree. Dean tried to protest to just get a cheap new pair he would never wear to throw in the tree, but Cass insisted it had to be his old shoes. Cass pulled over to the side of the road near the tree and slightly shook Dean to wake him up.

"We're here babe." Cass changed her shoes and grabbed a sharpie while she contemplated what to write.

Dean changed his boots and started writing something immediately.

"Ok...for someone who was NOT into this, you sure do know what to write, and yet I!...the one who wanted to do this has no idea."

"It came to me in my dream." He said with his big full face smile.

Cass laughed lightly as she went back to thinking of what to write. Then it hit her...Dreams...

"Well somebody got inspired." Dean said noticing Cass scribbling quickly on her shoes.

"Yeah, well...you did." She placed a quick kiss on his lips before returning to finish her writing.

They took a few more minutes scribbling before both of them were done.

"Ok, now let me see what you wrote." Cass said as she grabbed for Dean's boots he just wrote on.

"Hey!" He said as he put them out of her reach. "That wasn't part of the deal."

Cass put on the saddest pout she could manage on her face.

"Damn it. How did you get so good at that?" Dean said as he handed over his boots.

Dean's boots read: Killing things, Hunting them, The Family Business...Family. It's always been the most important thing to me and yet just about every year it only grows smaller and smaller. I have an amazing woman who wants to give me a family...well here's my promise to her and to myself...I WILL have that family someday. It May not be huge, but it'll be ours and it'll be great. Life throws some crazy things your way...some crazier than others, but through it all family is always there. And don't forget not all family is BLOOD, but they'll definitely spill some for you. Find that family, protect it, and never forget it.

Cass had tears welling in her eyes. He really did want a family and with her. It was something she was never really sure she would hear, let alone have it be left for others to read and know.

"Don't cry...was it THAT bad?"

"It's beautiful." Cass whiped away a couple of stray tears.

"Ok...my turn to read yours missy..." He grabbed hers before she had a chance to protest.

Cass's boots read: Dare to dream. Don't just have dreams, but dare and be brave enough to chase them. One dream may be snubbed by life, but never stop dreaming. I've had dreams come and go, but I only keep dreaming bigger. Someone once said, if your dreams don't scare you, they're not big enough. Well...it's true. I want my dream more than anything and it scares me to death at the same time. But I DARE to Dream. Never settle. Your life is what you make it and I have someone I want to make life awesome with and so we shall. Dare to dream...and shoot for the moon, even if you miss, you'll still land amongst the stars.

"You used 'awesome'"

"Yeah well...I do hear it ALL the time." She said dramatically.

Dean pushed her a little before placing a kiss on her forehead. "It was awesome babe. And we WILL have an awesome life together...now how about we go put our shoes in the tree."

They got out and threw their shoes into the limbs. Both pairs caught the same branch and entwined together.

"Guess even our shoes are meant for each other...serious business." Cass said chuckling.

"Well I always do enjoy knocking boots with you."

"That was SOOO cheesy! Even for you. Haha!"

"Oh yeah?" Dean took a stance like he was about to charge at her.

"Dean..."

"Take it back..."

"What are we? Five?...AAAH!"

Dean chraged at Cass, wrapped around her, and took them down to the ground. He sat straddling her with her arms pinned above her head.

"Take it back."

"Or else what?"

"You really wanna dare me?" He looked at her with a playful glare waiting for her response but she stared back at him with a playful glare of her own. Without hesitation he held both her hands in his right hand as he proceeded to tickle her with his left.

"Dean!...Stop!...I can't breathe!" Cass ylled between laughs.

"Take it back then...I'm not cheesy."

"Alright...fine...you're not cheesy!" Dean stopped tickling her and she took a few breaths before saying "All the time."

Dean resumed tickling her, but didn't have her arms strapped down so she flipped him over to be on top of him and pinned his arms down.

"Now you're in trouble Winchester."

"Oh yeah...I'm kinda like this too much to WANT to be in trouble."

Cass leaned down and started to kiss his spot on his neck. She nipped lightly to have a groan escape Dean's throat. Both of their breathing started to quicken as she proceeded to move her lips to his lips and things heated up quickly. Dean tried to get his hands free, but Cass had a strong grip on him.

"Not fair using that on me babe."

"I thought you would like me being more dominant."

"I do, but I'm not used to being helpless."

"Don't you trust me?"

"With my life."

They ended up moving their fun back to the car and the whole time not a single car had stopped to visit the tree or even driven by. They guessed it wasn't called "the loniest road" for nothing.

"You never cease to amaze me, you know that?" Cass said thinking about their recent escapade and what he had written on his boots.

"Gotta keep things interesting so you don't get too bored and leave me, right?"

"I could never get bored of you." Cass settled into the seat laying her head on Dean's lap as he started back out on the road.

******  
A few rest stops later they were finally getting into San Diego. Since it was supposed to be a vacation of sorts, they checked into a nicer motel than they usually would. They got themselves settled, showered, and took a quick nap before heading out on the town.

"Ok. You ready?"

"Ready for what?" Cass asked not sure what Dean had planned, since she had planned almost the whole trip out.

"Well if I remembered something correctly, you'll really like what I have planned." 

"I thought I was the trip planner."

"What? I can't surprise you with something I planned ALL on my own?"

"Well...of course you can...let's find out if your memory is about me or one of the other many women of your life."

"Hey. NONE of them have engraved my memory like you have."

"Ok, ok. Let's go see what this plan of yours is."

Dean drove down Mission Bay Dr and turned onto Sea World Drive.

"Your memory does serve you very well Mr. Winchester." Cass had a huge grin on her face.

Orcas had always been her favorite animal. Ever since she saw Free Willy as a kid, she always wanted to ride one just like Jessie did in the movie. Had her life gone a little differently, she had wanted to go to school to become a Marine Biologist and swim with them in the wild. She would have LOVED to have been a trainer too, but she had mixed feelings about parks like Sea World and zoos and such. She thought it wasn't fair to the animals, but at the same time felt that if people didn't get a chance to see these animals up close, they wouldn't much care for them in the wild and their homes either.

They got their tickets and headed inside the park. Normal couple so far. Holding hands, looking at all the animals, taking pictures. It was almost TOO normal to seem real. They got there early in the afternoon and it was just about to be dinner time. Cass had suggested they go to a restaraunt outside of the park, but Dean said he already made dinner reservations.

"Where would you make dinner reservations at in Sea World babe?"

"Why, at the only place where you can 'Dine with Shamu' "

"You didn't!"

"Oh...but I did."

Cass lept into his arms and gave him a big kiss.

"I can't believe you!"

"What? I knew you would love it. And besides, who knows when we'll get to do something like this again?"

Cass's face dropped at the mention of their REAL reality.

"Hey...no sad faces. We're here to enjoy this, so let's enjoy it. I didn't meant it as in we NEVER will again, we just don't have a clue as to WHEN we would be able to again, ok?"

Cass loved dinner. The whales were so close on the other side of the glass. She was relieved that they had more than one trainer to answer guest questions, because she had one to herself almost the whole time. She was very proud of Dean for not decking the poor guy who was obvioulsy flirting with her. Dean kept his cool and just seemed to be amused by the whole thing more than anything.

After dinner they went tonthe viewing tank after other people cleared out. Cass could have spent the whole day watching the orcas swim.

"Thank you." Cass said as Dean wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"For what babe?"

"For today, dinner, all the extra little things we did...I never would've thought you to be uneasy about sting rays though."

"Hey! Those things killed Steve Irwin! They're vicious."

"One, it was a bat ray that killed him. And two it was an accident. He loved animals so much, he gave his own life rather than have them cut off the tail of the poor animal. Accidents happen."

"Yeah well, with how I handled that orca we 'rode' nothing else in the sea would DARE to mess with me."

"You're such a goof. I can't believe you had to stand in the photo like a king riding his majestic beast."

"I do look pretty good in it."

Cass gave him a kiss and continued to just stand there watching the whales swim. Dean was happy to see her happy. He was glad he could still put a smile on her face even after all the recent events.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" Cass asked Dean.

"I am if you are."

"Let's go then."

They got back to the hotel Dean was taking off his boots when Cass got his attention. Dean's mouth would have hit the floor had it been able to fall that far. Cass was standing in the bathroom wearing a black and red lacey teddy and matching thong.

"Ummm...where did...is it my birthday and I forgot again?"

"No...but do you wanna pretend it is?"

"And what would I be getting for my birthday?"

"Unwrap your present and find out."

Thanks for reading. Next chapter will talk about what Sam and Bobby are up to while Dean and Cass are on their trip. 


End file.
